First Love
by ace-wang
Summary: [KrisTao / HunTao / KrisHan] Sebuah pertemuan tidak ada yang abadi. / "Aku merasa ada yang hilang, tanpa tahu apa yang telah kutemukan." / "Terima kasih telah menghancurkan rumah tanggaku." / "Aku pergi ya.."/ "Semua kisah kalian berdua ada di buku ini." / Dan seperti pertemuan, perpisahan juga tidak ada yang abadi. Remake dari First Love (2006)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi  
><strong>

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kediaman keluarga Oh begitu ramai diisi teman dan rekan kerja mereka. Tidak lupa keluarga Huang dengan tamu undangan mereka sendiri. Musik <em>jazz<em> tidak luput mengiringi obrolan kecil mereka. Hari itu adalah hari pertunangan Oh Sehun dengan Huang Zitao. Meskipun dengan konsep pesta yang simpel, kegembiraan kedua keluarga yang berbahagia tersebut tidak menurun.

Huang Zitao, yang akrab dipanggil Tao, terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik. Terbalut dengan tuksedo putih yang pas di tubuhnya, serta senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya. Sempurna. Mungkin begitulah kata batin tunangan resminya, Oh Sehun. Ia sendiri terlihat tidak kalah gaya dibanding pasangannya. Tuksedo hitam berpadu dengan wajah seriusnya membuatnya terlihat lebih berkarisma.

"TAO!" Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Tao yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun menoleh kaget. Ia menggeleng pelan setelah mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Sehun pun tersenyum kecil.

"Pergilah. Jangan sampai ia malah berbuat ribut." ujar Sehun sambil mengacak kecil rambut Tao.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Sehun." balas Tao lalu mengecup pelan pipi Sehun. Tao berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tidak mau diam kecuali ia bertemu dengannya.

"Tao! Astaga, Tuhan! Kenapa kamu tampil begitu cantik?! Aku kan jadi kalah cantik dibandingkan kamu!"

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun, semua orang akan melihat kamu seperti orang gila!" ujar Tao sambil memegangi kedua bahu sahabatnya.

Byun Baekhyun, biasa dipanggil Baekhyun, Baek, Bacon, dan sebagainya. Ia adalah sahabat Tao semenjak SMP hingga sekarang.

"Aku tak peduli, mau mereka bilang aku gila, aneh, sinting, terserah! Yang penting," Baekhyun berdeham kecil, "lihatlah dirimu! Sejak kapan kamu jadi cantik begini? Bukannya waktu SMA aku yang jadi incaran anak-anak?!" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi dengan gaya bicaranya yang heboh, membuat Tao terkekeh sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Cantik dari mana, Baek? Aku merasa biasa saja. Lagi pula, kamu juga tampak cantik sekarang." ucap Tao balik memuji.

"Simpan pujianmu untuk hari yang akan datang. Hari ini kamu dan Sehun yang menjadi _spotlight_. Kamu dan Sehun yang berpakaian terapi, tercantik, tertampan, dan ter-ter lainnya!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Tao lalu menariknya.

"Sekarang, ayo sapa tamu-tamu undanganmu. Kamu harus menjadi tuan rumah yang baik!"

"Tapi, Baek—"

Dengan begitu, hari yang seharusnya Tao habiskan dengan Sehun, malah dihabiskan dengan Baekhyun yang super rewel.

**oOoOoOo**

Alunan sebuah gumaman terbesit dari bibir si kulit pucat. Sambil mengendalikan kemudi mobil, lagu kesukaan Sehun muncul di radio.

Beruntung, itulah kata yang cocok untuk hidupnya. Nasib perusahaan keluarganya kian membaik, baru kemarin ia bertunangan dengan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, dan hari ini ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak ada hal buruk yang mungkin menghalanginya. Benar, bukan?

Senyuman ceria menghiasi wajah Nyonya Huang yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Baru saja kemarin bertemu, sekarang sudah mau ketemu lagi. Serindu itukah kamu dengan Zitao?" cibir Nyonya Huang.

"Bukan salahku jika Tao memang cepat dirindukan. Sehari saja tidak bertemu, rasanya ada yang hilang." balas Sehun.

Nyonya Huang terkekeh. "Seperti biasa, Zitao ada di kamarnya. Mungkin ia sedang menulis buku hariannya."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya—maksudku, Mama." Sehun menunduk malu. Ia diperintahkan untuk memanggil kedua calon mertuanya dengan sebutan 'Mama dan Papa' namun ia masih belum terbiasa.

Nyonya Huang kembali terkekeh. "Mama tinggal dulu ya, Sehun." Sehun pun mengangguk.

Sehun mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar Tao. Ia dapat melihat Tao yang tertidur membelakangi pintu kamarnya, menghadap ke jendela. Sehun pun mengendap-endap, mencoba untuk memberi kejutan untuk sang 'putri' yang terlelap. Sehun naik ke tempat tidur yang Tao tiduri, mencoba memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Tao akan bangun.

"Dasar tukang tidur. Susah sekali untuk dibanguni." gumam Sehun kesal.

Sehun pun membalik tubuh Tao perlahan, membuat tubuh Tao menghadap ke arahnya. Raut wajah ceria Sehun berubah dalam sekejap.

"T-Tao.." gumamnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Tao yang pucat pasi dengan cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa tetes darah menghiasi bantal yang ditiduri Tao.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Sehun. Dengan sigap, Sehun membawa Tao, berencana untuk melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Untunglah Sehun bertemu Nyonya Huang yang kebetulan berada di ruang tamu.

"Astaga, Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?" Nyonya Huang bertanya panik.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Mama. Kondisi Tao seperti ini ketika aku masuk."

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja!"

Sehun pun mengangguk. Nyonya Huang sangat panik dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya. Ia terus mendekapi tubuh Tao sepanjang perjalanan selagi menangis di jok belakang mobil Sehun dengan Sehun yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir air mata terus membasahi kedua pipi Sehun. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan calon pasangan sehidup sematinya. Bukankah kemarin ia baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan Tao?

Kondisi Nyonya Huang pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Meski sudah sedikit tenang, tangis air mata terus membanjiri pipinya. Baekhyun juga datang, berkat telepon singkat yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia juga menangis, meskipun tidak sekeras tangisan Nyonya Huang. Tuan Huang—yang dihubungi oleh istrinya dan sudah dikabari tentang Tao, berjalan ke kanan-kiri dengan gelisah.

Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama di ruang UGD. Dokter dan para suster yang sedang menangani Tao belum kunjung keluar. Membuat keluarga Huang, Sehun, dan Baekhyun semakin khawatir akan keadaan Tao.

"Keluarga Huang Zitao?" Tanpa disadari, dokter yang menangani Tao telah keluar.

Nyonya Huang bergegas menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Saya ibunya, Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

Tuan Huang, Sehun, dan Baekhyun ikut menghampiri sang dokter. Orang yang ditanyai Nyonya Huang menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa Zitao pernah berbicara tentang sesuatu dengan kepalanya? Seperti pusing? Rasa sakit?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"T-Tidak. Setahu saya Zitao tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kepalanya." jawab Nyonya Huang.

"Tao juga tidak pernah berkata apa-apa kepadaku." Sehun ikut menjawab.

"Pernah.. Tao pernah mengeluh kepadaku." Baekhyun berkata dengan ragu. Seluruh mata memandang Baekhyun sekarang.

Tuan Huang membuka suara, "Apa yang pernah Zitao keluhkan kepadamu, Baek?"

"Sakit kepala. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering berkata bahwa kepalanya sakit. Tao juga merasa penglihatan dan pendengarannya menurun. Aku bilang mungkin itu hanya efek kegugupan pertunangannya yang akan datang." jelas Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengan kepala Tao, Dokter?"

"Zitao mengalami pemecahan pembuluh darah pada otaknya."

Begitu sang dokter selesai berbicara, Nyonya Huang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dan setelah diteliti lebih jauh, Zitao mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut."

Tuan Huang meringis pelan. Air matanya langsung jatuh mendengar kabar anak satu-satunya. Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda, lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai. Sehun hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya diam, tanpa ekspresi apapun, meskipun air matanya tidak pernah diam sejak tadi.

"Terdapat tumor pada lobus oksipitalnya, yaitu otak bagian belakang. Hal ini menjelaskan adanya rasa sakit kepala serta penurunan fungsi penglihatan Zitao." Sang dokter menunduk sedih. "Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk saat ini. Zitao sedang koma, dan kami hanya bisa memasang alat bantu. Untuk masalah akan sadar atau tidak, kami tidak bisa menentukannya. Sekarang hanya Tuhan yang tahu akan nasib Zitao."

Tangis Nyonya Huang pecah. Melihat kondisi istrinya, Tuan Huang segera menenangkannya.

"Aku bukan ibu yang baik! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kondisi anakku sendiri? Ibu macam apa aku ini?!" Nyonya Huang berteriak cukup keras dengan isakan yang terus menemaninya.

Sehun melirik sahabat tunangannya yang menunduk, menggenggam sejumput rambut kepalanya layaknya seseorang yang frustasi.

"Ini semua salahku." gumam Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan keluhan Tao? Mengapa aku tidak segera bilang kepada orangtua Tao atau bahkan Sehun? Ini semua salahku.."

Sehun menatap nanar insan yang sedang melantur. Sehun memang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sebaik Tao, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang jahat.

Sehun ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dengan lembut, ia memeluk temannya, berusaha menenangkannya, berkata bahwa itu semua bukan kesalahannya.

Beruntung? Ya, Sehun memang beruntung. Nasib perusahaan keluarganya kian membaik, baru kemarin ia bertunangan dengan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, dan hari ini ia sudah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak ada hal buruk yang mungkin menghalanginya. Kecuali sebuah fakta tentang kesehatan calon pasangan hidupnya.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak seberuntung yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued or Delete ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Aku author baru di sini, so please be nice to me T_T<br>Maaf jika plotnya berantakan di chapter yang akan datang, sepertinya chapter ini juga sudah berantakan T_T  
>Call me delusional fan, tapi aku seret banget sama yang namanya fics KrisTao. Jarang banget muncul, yaudah aku buat aja sendiri ._.<br>Mungkin ada yang pernah nonton film ini? Pasti ada lah, ini film yang bikin lagu 'Sunny' jadi terkenal itu. Tau, kan? Ngga? Yaudah ._.  
>I'll try to be as creative as I can jadi fict ini ga ngikutin filmnya banget gitu ^^<br>**

**Last but very not least, mind to give me review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi  
><strong>

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

* * *

><p>Situasi di rumah sakit mereda, Sehun bersukarela menunggui Tao. Baekhyun yang memang sedang tidak ada keperluan juga ikut tinggal bersamanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Huang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan sehingga mereka tidak bisa tinggal.<p>

"Mungkin sebaiknya kamu pergi ke rumah Tao, ambil boneka panda kesayangannya. Siapa tahu boneka itu dapat membuat Tao cepat bangun." ujar Baekhyun. "Dan pulang ke rumahmu, ambil beberapa pakaian untuk kamu ganti. Tidak mungkin kamu memakai pakaian yang sama untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku tahu sifatmu. Meskipun aku tidak mengenalmu baik, tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Kamu ingin tetap di sini sampai Tao bangun, kan?"

Sehun kembali mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tercetak jelas di wajahmu." jawab Baekhyun santai. "Cepatlah pergi. Aku akan menjaga Tao. Akan kuhubungi jika terjadi apa-apa."

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan lekas keluar dari ruang rawat Tao.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Tao. Kasurnya sedikit berantakan akibat Sehun yang mengangkat Tao dengan tergesa-gesa. Dapat ia lihat boneka panda kesayangan Tao di pojok kasurnya. Senyuman kecil terlihat sekilas. Sehun ingat betapa keras ia memperjuangkan boneka tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Sudahlah, Sehun. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, kita bisa membelinya di toko boneka. Tidak perlu segigih itu." Tao terus menasehati Sehun, yang tidak menggubriskannya sama sekali._

"_Ayo, sedikit lagi!" Bola mata Sehun melebar ketika boneka panda yang ia incar berhasil tergenggam oleh mesin tersebut._

"_Ah, sial!" gumamnya kesal sambil memasukkan koin lain._

"_Demi Tuhan, Sehun, kamu bisa bangkrut kalau begini terus!"_

"_Hei, aku sudah berjanji akan mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu, jadi aku akan menepati janjiku, oke?" Sehun kembali fokus dengan permainannya sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menggeleng pelan._

_Boneka panda tersebut kembali tergenggam, bedanya kali ini benda itu berhasil masuk ke lubang. Sehun dan Tao sama-sama berteriak senang. Setelah koin ketigabelasnya, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu._

"_Terima kasih, Sehun. Kamu memang yang terbaik." ucap Tao lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sehun._

_Sehun pun tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia melihat kekasihnya dapat tersenyum karena dirinya._

.

.

.

Sambil menggenggam boneka tersebut, Sehun menghela nafas. Pandangannya tidak sengaja terarah kepada buku yang tergeletak di samping boneka panda itu berada. Buku yang selalu dibawa Zitao. Buku kusam yang Sehun ketahui sebagai buku harian tunangannya.

Perlahan ia mengusap sampul buku tersebut. Meneliti dan mengamati sampulnya. Ada perasaan dalam dirinya yang ingin membaca isi buku itu, tetapi ia juga merasa ia tidak boleh membacanya karena buku tersebut berisi privasi seseorang, privasi tunangannya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Baekhyun akan curiga dan bersangka buruk jika ia tinggal terlalu lama di sini. Boneka panda yang menjadi tujuan Sehun ke rumah Zitao telah berada di tangan kanannya. Sehun pun bergegas melangkah keluar. Tak lupa dengan buku harian Zitao di tangan kirinya.

**oOoOoOo**

"Kau tidak pulang?" Sehun membuka suara. Sejak ia kembali, keheningan terus menemani mereka. Canggung, tetapi apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Mereka tidak saling mengenal dengan baik.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tahu kau lelah. Beristirahatlah di rumah. Jangan biarkan keadaan Zitao menganggu pekerjaanmu esok."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu dengan keputusan yang akan dibuatnya. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas perlahan. Baekhyun mengusap surai malam sahabatnya.

"Cepat bangun, Panda." bisiknya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menjauh dari ranjang dimana Tao berbaring dan mendekati Sehun. "Aku pulang ya, Sehun."

Lawan bicaranya pun mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Baek."

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Sehun mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Buku harian Tao. Perlahan ia membuka halaman pertama. Terdapat stiker 'Zitao' di bagian atas kertas serta bintang-bintang mengelilingi namanya. Stiker-stiker kecil bergambar panda juga ikut menghiasi halaman pertama tersebut. Di bawah namanya terdapat goresan tinta yang sedikit pudar termakan usia.

_Ini buku harian pertamaku, pemberian dari sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini aku tepat berusia 17 tahun. Bagaimana hidupku hari ini dan esok akan tercatat dalam buku ini. Aku mencintai masa SMA. Ada banyak teman dan Baekhyun yang selalu menemaniku. Dan ada _dia _yang menjadi salah satu alasanku datang ke sekolah setiap hari. _Dia_ adalah Kris._

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Kris. Nama itu terdengar asing baginya. Seingat Sehun, Tao tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Tidak sekalipun. Apa selama ini Tao menyimpan rahasia darinya? Tapi, percintaan merupakan sebuah masalah pribadi dan juga privasi seseorang. Berarti Sehun tidak berhak mengetahui kisah cinta Tao, kan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun melanjutkan bacaannya ke halaman berikutnya.

.

.

.

_Pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah Tao dengan sekolah tetangga sedang berlangsung. Tao dan Baekhyun berlari semampu mereka agar tidak ketinggalan pertandingan tersebut._

"_Cepatlah sedikit, pendek! Nanti aku tidak bisa melihat Kris mencetak skor!" ucap Tao sedikit keras agar Baekhyun yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya mendengar perkataannya._

"_Kau yang terlalu cepat karena kakimu panjang! Dan jangan panggil aku pendek, hitam!" balas Baekhyun. Tao terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan larinya._

_Lapangan basket telah dikelilingi banyak siswa saat Tao tiba. Ia langsung mendesakkan tubuhnya agar dapat maju ke baris terdepan dan melihat pujaan hatinya dengan jelas. Kris, sang kapten basket._

_Baekhyun yang berada tepat di samping Tao, terus menyikut pelan tangan sahabatnya bermaksud menggodanya. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa Tao menyukai sang kapten basket sekolah. Ketika Kris mencetak skor, tidak sedikit siswa yang langsung menggodai Tao dengan mengucap "Cie~" kepadanya, terutama Baekhyun._

_Tepukan tangan dan sorak dukungan terus mengisi pertandingan. Apalagi Baekhyun yang heboh meneriakan istilah-istilah olahraga yang tidak semuanya ia ketahui artinya._

"_Ayo, Kris, buat _touchdown_!" teriak Baekhyun._

"Touchdown_ itu dalam permainan _rugby_ bukan basket, pendek!" hardik Tao lalu fokus kembali kepada Kris._

"_Diamlah, hitam, nilai penjasku rendah, maklum jika aku salah!"_

_Tao memutar matanya malas. "Terserahlah, Baek."_

_Kris kembali memegang kendali bola dan segera melemparnya ke dalam keranjang. Namun lemparannya hanya sampai pada pinggir keranjang sehingga bola memantul keluar. Kris menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik Tao cukup lama sehingga mereka berdua terlibat kontak mata. Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung kembali menggodai sahabatnya._

"_Tao, dilirik Kris, tuh! Cie, Tao~" ujar Baekhyun lalu teman-temannya ikut menggodai Tao._

"_Astaga, Baek, dia bisa dengar itu!" Tao memegang bahu Baekhyun dan bersembunyi di belakangnya seakan ia bisa menghindari Kris. Padahal Tao lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun._

"_Masa bodoh, lagipula Kris juga sudah tahu kamu suka sama dia!" seru Baekhyun diiringi tawa riangnya. Tao meringis panik. Ia pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berjinjit susah payah untuk mencari Tao di sekitarnya._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Tao berlari tergesa-gesa melewati koridor sekolah. Mata pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah kimia. Pelajaran yang _sangat menyenangkan_ untuk memulai kegiatan belajar. Dan yang _lebih menyenangkannya_ lagi, hari ini diadakan ujian. Berita _menyenangkan_ selanjutnya adalah Tao terlambat bangun dan ia memiliki 3 menit untuk tiba di kelas tanpa dihukum._

_Tao melewati taman, memotong jalan agar ia dapat tiba di kelas lebih cepat. Ia berlari semampunya, sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kris._

_Dengan lengkung bibirnya dari telinga ke telinga, Tao berlari kecil dan berhati-hati agar Kris dengan posisinya yang membelakangi arah datangnya Tao tidak mengetahui kedatangannya._

"_Kamu ngga masuk kelas?" tanya Tao. Orang yang ditanya melirik malas ke belakang lalu kembali ke arah buku yang sedang dibacanya._

"_Percuma, bel sudah berbunyi dan guruku sudah datang. Nanti aku dapat hukuman." jawabnya dengan intonasi malas._

_Tao mengangguk pelan. Tao tahu Kris tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi masa bodoh baginya. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan mengobrol berdua? Ia menempatkan dirinya di depan Kris yang kebetulan ada kursi kosong. Dengan tangan menyanggah wajahnya, Tao mengamati orang di depannya dengan seksama. Sadar akan tatapan Tao yang membuatnya risih, Kris memulai obrolan._

"_Kamu sendiri ngga masuk kelas?"_

"_Percuma juga. Kamu bilang bel sudah berbunyi. Nanti aku malah dapat hukuman."_

_Tao kembali memerhatikan Kris hingga matanya jatuh kepada buku yang ia baca._

"_Kamu membaca buku apa?"_

"_Memang judulnya tidak terbaca dari sana?"_

"_Maksudku jenis bukunya—"_

"_Novel."_

_Tao pun mendecak. _"_Jawabannya singkat sekali. Kamu pelihara binatang di mulutmu, ya?"_

_Kris langsung menatap Tao, mengernyitkan dahinya sehingga membuat kedua alis tebalnya terlihat menyatu. Sedangkan Tao menahan tawanya dengan satu tangan membekap bibirnya._

"_Aku anggap kamu tidak pernah bilang hal itu." Kris kembali menatap bukunya, sedangkan Tao terkekeh pelan._

_Kris menutup bukunya perlahan lalu menatap pria di depannya. "Zitao, bukannya kelasmu ada ujian kimia?"_

_Tao meringis tanpa suara sambil menepuk pelan dahinya. "Astaga, dasar bodoh." gumamnya pelan._

_Tao membenarkan letak tali tas di bahunya lalu beranjak dari bangku tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Kris!" Tao mungkin sudah berlari jauh namun teriakannya terdengar jelas dari tempat Kris berada. Kris kembali membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan bacaannya dengan lengkung bibir yang sedikit terangkat._

_._

_._

_._

_Tao sungguh beruntung, ternyata gurunya belum masuk kelasnya. Tao menghela nafas lega dan langsung menuju meja yang telah ditetapkan sebagai miliknya selama di kelasnya. Baekhyun yang duduk dua bangku di belakang sedari tadi menunggu Tao sambil belajar materi yang akan diuji._

"_Tao!" panggil Baekhyun dari tempatnya. Tao pun menengok dengan senyum di wajahnya._

"_Kamu terlambat lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran sahabatnya._

"_Eh hitam, kamu lupa—"_

"_Ujian? Iya, aku ingat, pendek. Aku tadi terlambat tapi—"_

"_Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, guru sudah masuk dan mulai membagikan kertas ujian._

"_Psst, Tao, tapi apa?" bisik Baekhyun lebih pelan lagi._

"_Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan tadi."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Byun Baekhyun," panggil sang guru membuat yang dipanggil tersentak. "kalau masih mau berbicara, silahkan keluar!"_

_Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan fokus ke kertas ujiannya sementara Tao menoleh ke arah sahabatnya sambil menahan kekehannya._

.

.

.

Sehun menutup buku diari yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia menatap Zitao yang terbaring dengan berbagai selang menempel di tubuhnya. Sehun mengusap dahi tunangannya dengan lembut. Melihat Zitao dengan keadaan seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit sehingga air matanya turun secara tak sadar.

"Tao, bangunlah. Kumohon.."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Halo! Aku balik lagi hehe^^Gak nyangka banget dapat reviews yang positif kayak gini, thanks a lot guys ^^<br>Maaf updatenya lama, dan maaf kalau ceritanya ngebingungin ._.  
><strong>

**Thanks to :**

**icegreentealatte :  
>cie seneng ada ff kristao lagi haha<br>hmm banyak gak ya? liat ntar deh hehe ^^v  
>anyway, thanks udah review yaa ^^<br>**

**Ko Chen Teung :  
>Yup, ini film indo. kalo mau tau lebih lengkap, cari di google deh^^<br>sebenernya aku juga galau sama huntao apalagi aku posesif bgt sama kristao  
>tapi sejak akang kris pergi si tao mainnya sama sehun mulu<br>ya jadilah huntao merajalela/?  
>udahlah jangan galau, kan ada aku?  
>anyway, thanks udah review^^<br>**

**YuRhachan :  
>yay ada yang setuju^^  
>nah bener banget, lumutan nungguin update._.<br>maunya sih ngga mau lama-lama, aku tau kok rasanya **readers **nungguin ff update gimana, gamau bikin geregetan/?  
>tapi skrng aku ngerasain rasanya jadi author gimana dan skrng aku ngerti kenapa author suka lama update ffnya ._.<br>cinta lah cinta dong ya, hun? ;;)  
>okay sudah dilanjut, thanks udah review ya^^<br>**

**Aiko Michishige :  
>sedih ya? mau yang lebih sedih lagi?<br>sudah dilanjut, thanks udah review^^**

**Dandeliona96 :  
>ya begitulah:D ini udah ada salah satunya hehe<br>sudah dilanjut, thanks udah review^^  
><strong>

**zakurafrezee :  
>amin, jangan lupa doain di rumah ya?  
>tidaaak jangan sama sehun T_T<br>anyway, thanks udah review yaa^^  
><strong>

**coffe507 :  
>gapapa kok kalo gak kuat jangan dipaksa, aku gak maksa kamu baca kok ._.<br>haha thanks ya, semoga ff kristao jadi makin banyak  
>dan thanks juga udah ninggalin review^^<br>**

** junghyema :  
>hmm gitu, ga heran sih lagunya ngehits banget. Bagus deh gatau filmnya jadi ga keliatan endingnya hehe^^v<br>thanks utk ucapan selamat datangnya/?  
>jangan sedih ya, doain aja tao bisa sembuh:D<br>anyway, thanks yaa udah review^^  
><strong>

**Xyln :  
>hahaha jadi enak enak jleb gitu deh<br>sudah dilanjut, thanks udah review ya^^**

**sukha1312 :  
>iya tepat sekali?  
>udah lanjut ya, thanks udah review^^<strong>

**krispandataozi :tao kuat kok tao tegar/?  
>udah lanjut yaa, thanks udah review^^<br>**

**Chinen Yuuri :iyaa T_T ini udah ada salah satunya  
>maaf ya udah ketebak T_T<br>anyway, thanks udah review^^  
><strong>

**baby panda93 :doain baby pandanya ya:D  
>okay, ini sudah lanjut. thanks udah review yaa^^<br>**

**LVenge :  
>gapapa kok ga bakal keluar di UN juga^^<br>ga dinistain kok *evil laugh*  
>okay ini sudah lanjut, semangat kok^^<br>thanks udah review^^**

**AulChan12 :  
>haha thanks yaa:D<br>sudah dilanjut dan thanks udah review^^**

**TKsit :  
>lambaikan tangan pada kamera?  
>ga kuat jangan dibaca, aku gak maksa kok T_T<br>thanks udah review^^**

**princess huang :  
>ini udah secepet yang aku bisa T_T maaf kalau kelamaan T_T<br>didoain aja dari rumah ya/?  
>thanks for review^^<br>**

**kim :  
>jujur aku seneng banget baca review ini, moodbooster bgt tau gak?! Makasih ya:*<br>haha makanya itu aku pengen ngeremake ini dengan otp kesayanganku hehe:D  
>thanks utk ucapan selamat datangnya?  
>daan sudah dilanjut, thanks udah review^^<br>**

**Okay, aku ngerasa balasan reviewnya lebih panjang dari chapternya  
>Sekali lagi maaf ya, kalo ada kesalahan apapun, aku juga manusia T_T<strong>

**So, last but very not least, mind to give me a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak tetesan air pertama turun dari awan. Sepuluh menit pula Sehun telah menatap jendela yang berembun akibat gerimis tersebut. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu, gerimis merupakan salah satu hal yang disukai Tao. Setiap gerimis turun, Tao akan berlarian di ruang terbuka layaknya orang yang tidak pernah melihat gerimis. Setidaknya begitulah pikir Sehun. Namun ia akan tertawa akibat kekonyolan tunangannya.<p>

.

.

.

"_Tao! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sedikit kencang. Sehun melihat Tao berdiri di tengah taman rumahnya dengan tangan terentang dan kepala terdongak di bawah gerimis._

"_Tao, kalau kau tidak masuk kau akan sakit!" ucap Sehun memperingati Tao, namun diabaikan olehnya._

_Tao menatap Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menganyunkan tangannya seolah mengajaknya ke sana._

"_Aku tidak mau berhujan-hujanan."_

"_Ini bukan hujan, ini gerimis!"_

"_Sama saja! Aku tidak mau berbasah-basahan!"_

_Tao menyerah bernegosiasi dengan Sehun. Ia berlari ke arah Sehun lalu menariknya ke taman._

"_Ayolah, kau ini tidak asik. Sekali-kali kau juga butuh hiburan!" seru Tao sambil menarik Sehun yang sudah pasrah._

"_Coba kau berdiri di sini." perintah Tao yang dilaksanakan Sehun. "Lalu rentangkan tanganmu dan mendongaklah."_

_Keduanya tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa saat. "Melegakan, bukan?" tanya Tao._

_Sehun mengangguk. "Aku merasa lebih tenang dan sejuk sekarang."_

_Tao tersenyum. "Itu salah satu alasanku menyukai gerimis."_

_Mereka kembali mempertahankan posisinya dalam diam. Seetelah merasa cukup, Tao menghela nafas lega._

"_Dan sekarang untuk bagian bersenang-senangnya!" Tao menarik tangan Sehun yang masih menikmati gerimis, membuatnya sedikit kaget. Tao mengajaknya berputar-putar bersama layaknya anak kecil. Kadang Tao juga berlarian mengitari taman sambil bersorak tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat Sehun tertawa. Entah apa yang merasuki Sehun sehingga ia mengikuti Tao. Gelak tawa dan canda terus keluar dari bibir kedua insan tersebut, mengiringi tetesan air yang terus menemani mereka._

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari sudut bibir Sehun terangkat. Betapa indahnya kejadian tersebut, kejadian yang tidak ingin ia lupakan. Kejadian yang ingin Sehun ungkit bersama Tao di masa kelak.

"Tao, bangunlah. Sekarang sedang gerimis. Apa kamu tidak ingin menikmati gerimis lagi? Tidak ingin kembali berlarian di bawah gerimis?" tanya Sehun seakan Tao akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

_Tao dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai menaiki tangga terakhir. Kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas sejarah yang berada di lantai dua. Baekhyun menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya, terengah-engah akibat naik tangga._

"_Mengapa sekolah ini tidak dibuat eskalator saja? Atau lift? Apapun selain tangga! Mengapa?!" Baekhyun bermonolog heboh yang mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya._

"_Baek, kumohon jangan bertindak seperti orang gila. Lagi." ucap Zitao lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih letih. Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, Tao mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah akibat gerimis._

"_Eh, hitam, itu anak-anak berkumpul di sana." ujar Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil menyusul Tao. Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan siswa yang sedang tertawa seperti mereka sedang melihat sesuatu yang lucu di bawah sana. "Kira-kira ada apa, ya?"_

"_Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mau tahu." balasnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu._

_Baekhyun pun mendecak "Ayo kita lihat, Tao!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Tao sebelum ia berhasil protes. Mereka berdua melesakkan tubuhnya didahului oleh Baekhyun._

"_Tao, itu Kris!" seru Baekhyun setelah mendapat baris terdepan. Ternyata Kris sedang bermain basket sendirian di tengah gerimis._

"_Berani sekali sedang gerimis seperti ini malah main basket." ucap Tao tanpa sadar._

"_Kasih tau _dong_, nanti dia malah sakit!" celetuk salah satu temannya tiba-tiba._

_Tao pun melirik sinis pada temannya tersebut. Tao kembali menatap Kris yang sedang mendribble bola. Hingga akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk bercanda dengan temannya._

_._

_._

_Kris sedang sibuk mendribble bola sampai ia mendengar sorakan dari koridor lantai atas. Ia pun berbalik badan dan menemukan Zitao yang sedang berputar-putar dengan memakai jas hujan dan payung. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan kembali berputar seakan ada irama musik yang mengiringinya menari. Tao terlihat sangat bahagia, senyumnya terlihat begitu tulus, matanya terpejam menikmati beberapa tetes air yang kadang jatuh pada wajahnya. Ia berhenti berputar ketika ia merasa pusing akibat terlalu banyak berputar._

_Tao berjalan menuju Kris yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tersenyum lalu menyerahkan payungnya untuk Kris. Tao mengambil bola basket yang berada di tangan Kris._

"_Mengapa kamu suka basket?" tanya Zitao sambil memutar-mutar bola yang ada di tangannya._

"_Mengapa kamu suka hewan panda?" tanya Kris balik._

"_Siapa bilang? Biasa saja."_

_Kris mendengus kecil. "Tasmu? Buku tulismu? Masih mau berbohong?"_

_Tao terkekeh pelan. "Jadi kamu tahu tasku dan buku tulisku? Sejak kapan kau memerhatikanku?" Tao menyeringai._

_Pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris menghindari tatapannya. "Bukan itu maksudku." gumam Kris._

_Tao masih tersenyum, ia tahu Kris sedang menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya._

"_Oke, aku akui, aku menyukai panda." kata Tao. "Tapi ada yang lebih aku sukai dari panda."_

_Melihat tatapan Kris yang penasaran, Tao segera menjawabnya._

"_Aku lebih suka gerimis." Tao kembali merentangkan tangannya sambil mendongak. Dengan matanya terpejam, wajahnya menjadi sasaran jatuh tetesan air._

"_Mengapa gerimis?"_

"_Entahlah, aku merasa lebih tenang dan lebih lega di bawah gerimis. Lagipula, gerimis lebih romantis dari pada hujan."_

_Kris terkekeh renyah. "Kalau begitu, kamu terlalu banyak menonton film romantis yang murahan."_

_Tao terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan menganggap selera filmnya seperti itu. Sambil menatap Kris marah, ia mengembalikan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang cukup kencang hingga membuat Kris kaget. Tao juga merampas payung yang ia beri kepada Kris lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan Kris bingung._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kris bilang begitu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia dan Zitao berada di kamar Zitao setelah pulang sekolah. Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah mereka akan bercerita tentang apapun yang mereka alami._

_Tao yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Baek." jawabnya dengan wajah kesal._

"_Lalu, kamu marah?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya._

"_Siapa yang tidak akan marah? Aku berusaha untuk dekat dengan dia, tapi dia malah begitu. Menyebalkan!"_

_Tawa Baekhyun sudah tidak terbendung lagi meskipun ia masih berusaha menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang menatapnya marah. Tawanya terhenti ketika Zitao mengalunkan "Ini tidak lucu, Baek."_

"_Oke, aku minta maaf. Tapi Kris ada benarnya. Film romantis itu tidak nyata! Semuanya terkesan murahan, mudah ditebak—"_

_Baekhyun berhenti berbicara setelah ia melihat Zitao kembali menatapnya tidak suka._

"—_dan aku tidak seharusnya membela Kris. Baiklah, maafkan aku."_

_Tao mengangguk puas seolah Baekhyun memang tidak seharusnya membela Kris dalam situasi seperti ini._

"_Hey, Zitao," panggil Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya? Wajahnya? Postur tubuhnya?"_

_Yang ditanya menghela nafas. "Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti akan memberitahumu, Baek."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu masih menyukai Kris. Aku akui dia memang tampan, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang cuek. Begitu juga denganmu, kan? Lagipula, kamu pernah berkata bahwa Kris tidak tertarik untuk berbicara denganmu. Lalu, kejadian hari ini. Satu alasan lagi untuk berhenti mengejar Kris, bukan?"_

_Tao tidak menjawab. Ia memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun yang masuk akal—ya, setidaknya menurutnya._

"_Memang benar, Kris tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dan memang benar, aku seharusnya berhenti mengejar Kris setelah kejadian tadi. Tetapi," Tao berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah bersantai di kasurnya._

"_aku tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang, setidaknya. Aku tahu jauh dalam hatinya—jauh sekali di dalam hatinya, ia bukan orang yang cuek. Ia hanya belum mengetahui orang yang pantas ia perlakukan dengan baik dan hangat. Aku merasa aku dapat mengubahnya. Lagipula, kau ingat saat aku terlambat menjelang ujian kimia? Jika bukan karena Kris, aku mungkin tidak dapat mengikuti ujian. Dia yang memperingatiku untuk masuk ke kelas. Itu berarti Kris punya sifat baik, bukan? Meskipun itu termasuk hal yang sangat sepele."_

"_Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu, toh tidak ada gunanya memberitahu orang yang keras kepala sepertimu." balas Baekhyun. "Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya? Ujian akan dimulai tidak lama lagi. Setelah itu, kita akan berpisah. Tidak tahu kau dan Kris dapat bertemu kembali."_

_Sekali lagi Tao termenung. Ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Aku akan berhenti jika aku tidak dapat mengatakan perasaanku hingga pengumuman kelulusan." jawabnya. "Aku akan fokus kuliah."_

_Merasa puas dengan jawaban Zitao, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu semoga beruntung, Panda!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Tao erat. "Semoga cintamu terbalas olehnya."_

_Tao balas memeluk sahabat tersayangnya dengan senyum yang tulus._

"_Terima kasih, Baek."_

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Reflek karena terkejut, Sehun menoleh menuju sumber suara. "Baekhyun.."

"Itu buku harian Tao, bukan?" tanyanya sambil menatap benda yang sedang dibicarakan. "Mengapa buku itu ada padamu?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia tulis yang dapat membangunkan atau bahkan menyembuhkan Tao." jawab Sehun. "Seperti seseorang?"

Baekhyun menatap datar Sehun cukup lama. Layaknya ia tahu apa—atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang dibicarakannya. Sehun pun membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan harapan Baekhyun tahu siapa yang dibicarakannya. Namun, tanpa bicara Baekhyun mengakhiri kontak mata mereka dan beralih kepada titik-titik air pada kaca.

Tersamari dengan suara rintikan gerimis di luar, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membaca buku itu."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Lama ya updatenya? Maaf ya aku sempet hilang mood buat nulis ._.<br>Tapi akhirnya aku balik lagi, dan semoga kalian suka ^^  
>Ohiya, perlukah aku balas review satu-satu? soalnya bakal makan waktu banget nanti malah gak jadi update._.<br>Tapi aku baca reviewnya satu-satu kok, dan aku berterimakasih banget buat yang rela memberi beberapa kata seperti kritik dan saran untuk ff abal ini.  
>Udahan ah cuap-cuapnya, capek. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah baca ff aku^^<br>**

**Thanks to :**

**junghyema | LVenge | KissKris | YasKhun | krispandataozi** **| Ko Chen Teung |   
>sukha1312 <strong>(penunggu setia sampe nge-PM aku, makasih ya3) **| Xyln | Rujak cingur **(aku ngakak baca reviewmu)  
><strong>AulChan12 | Dandeliona96 | kim | KrisTaoTao | SimbaRella udah ngebet ripiu jadi males login <strong>(xDlol, aku ikutin saranmu loh)  
><strong>princess huang | peachpetals | jongindo | SooJung-ie<strong>

.

**Last but very not least, mind to give me a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau katakan? Tadi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas." tanya Sehun setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah.." Sehun kembali terpaku dengan buku harian Zitao. "Jadi, kau yang memberi buku ini, ya?"

"Iya, aku yang memberi buku itu." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Hadiah ulang tahun Tao." Baekhyun pun duduk di seberang Sehun.

"Kau dan Tao akrab sekali, ya? Aku melihat namamu tertera di setiap halaman."

"Tentu saja." balasnya datar. "Kalau tidak akrab, tidak mungkin aku disebut sebagai sahabatnya."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau pasti banyak membantu Tao saat persiapan ujian akhir."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Kau salah besar. Tao yang banyak membantuku. Aku bukan orang yang rajin belajar."

.

.

.

"_Ayolah, Baek, kalau mau tiduran yang benar." ujar Zitao. "Posisimu memakan tempat. Aku tidak bisa membaca dengan serius!"_

"_Kasihanilah aku, panda." balas Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas kasur. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat satu paragraf dari buku itu lagi. Aku muak melihatnya!"_

"_Mungkin kau hanya jenuh melihat buku." kata Zitao yang masih membaca. "Beristirahatlah, tapi jangan terlalu lama."_

_Baekhyun membenarkan posisinya, yaitu menghadap ke arah Tao. "Bukankah ini menyebalkan? Ujian akhir akan dimulai. Masa SMA kita akan berakhir lalu dilanjutkan dengan kuliah. Kita bahkan belum tentu dapat masuk ke universitas yang sama."_

_Tao memutar kedua matanya malas. Beginilah Baekhyun jika tidak ada kegiatan. Ia akan mengoceh semaunya._

"_Dan belum tentu kita lulus." balas Tao sekenanya._

"_Astaga, Huang Zitao, kau ini perusak suasana. Dan juga, omongan adalah doa jadi jaga mulutmu dengan baik!"_

"_Terserah. Lagi pula, siapa yang menyuruhmu melantur seperti tadi?" tanya Tao yang dijawab dengan cibiran Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau baca kembali bukumu." Tao pun kembali fokus pada bukunya._

"_Baik, Ibu~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik. Namun, ia mengikuti perkataan temannya._

_Cukup lama mereka berdua membaca dalam hening, sampai Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya._

"_Tapi aku serius, Zitao. Aku masih ingin menjalani masa SMA. Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, melakukan segala hal dengan sahabatku. Aku belum siap dengan dunia nyata." ucapnya dengan nada serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Memangnya hanya dirimu yang ingin tinggal di masa SMA?" gumam Tao, namun terdengar karena suasana yang sepi. Tao terus menatap bukunya, tetapi pikirannya melayang jauh. "Aku masih belum mendapat keinginanku."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar. Ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Tao. "Astaga, mengapa suasananya menjadi suram begini?" Baekhyun tertawa renyah, mencoba mengubah suasana._

"_Kau yang memulainya, pendek."_

"_Oh, tutup mulutmu, hitam."_

.

.

.

"—hyun. Baekhyun." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." jawabnya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya pelan, berusaha melupakan kenangan yang tiba-tiba teringat olehnya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar." ujar Baekhyun. "Tidak keberatan jika aku pergi sebentar?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baik, terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang segera membaca entri selanjutnya dalam buku harian Tao.

.

.

.

_Dengan hoodie panda dan jus mangga gulanya sedikit, Tao membaca buku teksnya dengan malas. Besok pagi ia akan menghadapi ujian Bahasa Inggris, dan Tao paling malas dengan subjek tersebut. Mungkin dengan belajar di cafe dan minuman segar favoritnya dapat membantunya belajar._

"_Belajar itu di rumah." Tao reflek menengok menuju sumber suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Tao pun kembali menatap bukunya sambil menghela nafas._

"_Padahal aku berharap bertemu Baekhyun, malah kau yang muncul. Menyebalkan." gerutu Tao. Kris mengabaikan ucapan Tao, justru ikut duduk di sampingnya._

"_Kau disini sendiri?" tanyanya._

"_Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Tao balik._

"_Karena tadi kau bilang kau berharap bertemu Baekhyun, bukan bertemu aku jadi aku pikir kau sendirian."_

"_Oh, kau pintar rupanya." balas Tao sarkastik sambil terus menatap bukunya. Kris yang terus dibalas cuek oleh Tao hanya menghela nafas. Ia mencuri-curi pandang buku yang dibaca Tao—yang padahal hanya ditatap malas olehnya._

_Kris mengambil buku tersebut dan membolak-balik halamannya, membacanya dengan sekilas. Sedangkan Tao hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ini-anak-maunya-apa-sih'._

"_Mau tahu cara yang cepat untuk menghafal perubahan pola kalimat?" tiba-tiba Kris bertanya._

_Tao memertimbangkan tawaran Kris. Tentu saja ia mau tahu caranya agar ia dapat mengerti materi yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Tapi di lain sisi, Tao masih kesal kejadian di lapangan basket waktu itu. Dan juga ia telah bersikap dingin kepadanya tadi. Mana ada orang dingin meminta bantuan? Mau taruh dimana gengsinya?_

"_Bagaimana?" ujarnya pada akhirnya._

"_Sudah tahu macam-macam _tenses-_nya?" tanya Kris yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Tao._

"_Pertama, kau harus tahu bentuk kalimatnya dalam _tense_ apa. Kalau kalimatnya dalam bentuk _present tense_ hanya perlu diubah dalam bentuk _past tense. _Kalau awalnya sudah _past tense_ diubah menjadi ..."_

_Tao mendengarkan penjelasan Kris sambil meminum jusnya. Penjelasan Kris begitu sederhana dan mudah dimengerti oleh otaknya hingga tak jarang ia mengangguk mengerti._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana ujiannya tadi?"_

_Tao yang sedang menunggu Baekhyun di taman dikejutkan oleh alunan suara berat yang ia kenal dari belakangnya._

"_Lumayan." jawabnya tanpa menoleh. "Karena penjelasanmu kemarin, aku dapat mengerjakan soal tadi." Kris mendudukkan dirinya samping Tao. "Terima kasih, Kris." ucap Tao dengan senyum sumringah._

"_Bukan apa-apa. Kau dapat mengerjakan soal itu bahkan tanpa penjelasanku. Kau sudah tahu dasarnya, itu sudah cukup." balasnya santai._

_Tao hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Sejujurnya, ia sangat senang dipuji oleh Kris—tadi itu sebuah pujian, kan? Seandainya Kris tidak berada di sampingnya, ia pasti akan melompat kegirangan. Sayang hal itu harus ia tunda sampai Baekhyun datang dan menyeretnya pergi._

"_Hey, Kris." panggil Tao. "Kau pintar Bahasa Inggris, kan? Pasti kau suka film-film barat yang bergenre berat dan menggunakan bahasa Inggris tingkat dewa." Tao tertawa kecil. "Tidak heran jika waktu itu kau bilang selera filmku—"_

"_Aku minta maaf." sela Kris. "Bukan maksudku untuk bilang seleramu murahan. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan film romantis. Adegannya sangat mudah ditebak sehingga tidak menarik bagiku."_

_Tao mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya menonton film seleraku sekali-kali."_

_Kris mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa?"_

_Tao diam sebentar, memikir jawaban yang tepat. "Untuk melatih perasaan."_

_Yang diajak bicara tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Perasaan? Itu terdengar sangat konyol."_

_Tao tersenyum, mengangguk puas karena ia tahu Kris pasti akan menertawakannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu. Kau selalu menggunakan otakmu, menggunakan logika. Tapi terkadang perasaan dapat mengalahkan logika. Kadang perasaan dapat mengetahui hal jauh lebih banyak dari pada logika. Dan menurut perasaanku, perasaanmu sedang meneriakimu." Tao memejam mata dan berteriak. "Kris! KRIS! Tolong pakai aku! Pakai perasaanmu ini yang telah kau abaikan setelah sekian lama! Kau dengar aku, Kris? Kris!"_

_Kris tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Tao pikir ia belum pernah mendengar Kris tertawa sekeras ini. Kris menutup mulut Tao setelah ia selesai menirukan suara 'perasaannya' dengan masih tertawa._

"_Oke, aku mengerti, Huang Zitao. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya._

_Tao ikut terkekeh akibat aktingnya tadi. "Maaf, habisnya aku sedikit kesal karena kau tidak pernah memakai perasaanmu."_

_Kris mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, akan aku coba menonton film seleramu lain kali."_

_Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. "Jadi, kau akan mendaftar ke universitas mana?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan._

"_Entahlah. Yang jelas di luar kota."_

"_Di luar kota?" ulang Tao sambil mengernyitkan dahinya._

_Kris mengangguk pasti. "Iya, aku ingin suasana yang baru. Lagipula, aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Tidak sepenuhnya diurusi orangtuaku."_

_Tao menatap kakinya setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Tidak mungkin ia dan Kris dapat masuk ke universitas yang sama, karena kemungkinan Tao akan kuliah di dalam kota._

"_Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Kris membuyarkan pikiran Zitao._

"_Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu." jawabnya kalem._

"_Huang Zitao~" tiba-tiba suara melengking terdengar. Dapat Tao lihat sahabatnya berlari kecil menujunya dari depan._

"_Setidaknya kalau mau memanggil namaku gunakan suara yang lembut. Suara cempreng seperti itu kau malah berteriak-teriak." ejek Tao._

"_Aku rela berlari-larian dari lantai dua demi kau. Dasar manusia tidak tahu terima kasih!" balas Baekhyun heboh. Ia pun menoleh ke sampingnya. "Hai, Kris. Maaf aku tidak menyapamu lebih awal. Kau tahu, gara-gara manusia kurang ajar ini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Zitao layaknya manusia tak berdosa._

"_Hai juga, Baekhyun." Kris terkekeh pelan._

_Tao yang dari tadi mencibir akhirnya membuka suara. "Sudah selesai basa-basinya? Ayo pulang."_

"_Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku baru berlari dari lantai dua. Aku lelah!" Baekhyun membantingkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman._

_Tao pun mendecak kesal. "Manja kau! Ayo pulang!" Tao menyeret tubuh Baekhyun bangun dari bangku. "Kami pulang duluan ya, Kris. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Kris mengangguk sementara Tao mendorong Baekhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lalu aku berteriak mengilustrasikan suara perasaan Kris! Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku telah melakukan hal itu." jelas Tao kepada Baekhyun. Mereka berada di kamar Baekhyun untuk merayakan akhirnya dari ujian akhir dengan bergosip._

"_Pantas aku mendengar suara tidak enak dari balkon lantai dua. Ternyata itu suaramu."_

_Tao mendelik tidak suka. "Sepertinya aku tertular sifat hebohmu, makanya aku dapat melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir dua kali dan merasa malu!"_

"_Tapi akhirnya kau dapat membuat Kris tertawa sekeras itu, kan?"_

_Tao tersenyum senang dan mengangguk cepat._

"_Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun._

_Ekspresi Tao berubah sedikit muram dari sebelumnya. "Kami berbicara tentang akan kuliah di mana."_

"_Benarkah? Lalu Kris bilang ia akan mendaftar di universitas mana?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Tentu ia tertarik dengan hal ini._

_Tao mendesah pelan. "Ia bilang ia ingin kuliah di luar kota."_

"_Jadi karena itu ekspresi wajahmu berubah." Baekhyun tersenyum getir._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Tao tak mengerti._

"_Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah berada di sekitar taman sejak Kris menghampirimu."_

_Tao mendengus kecil. "Mengapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?"_

_Baekhyun menatap Tao tajam sebelum meneruskan pengakuannya. "Aku putuskan untuk tetap diam agar kau dan Kris dapat mengobrol lebih lama. Namun tak lama ekspresimu berubah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi aku tahu ada yang salah. Dan di saat itu aku lari menghampirimu."_

"_Penempatan waktu yang tepat, Baek." Tao terkekeh renyah pada lelucon garing yang ia buat. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya sedang berpura-pura senang._

"_Jadi, apa kau akan ikut acara perpisahan?" tanya Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar Kris juga ikut."_

_Tao mencibir kecil. "Sejujurnya aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah."_

"_Kau lebih ingin tinggal di rumah dari pada menginap di sebuah villa dengan pemandangan yang indah dan fasilitas yang kujamin lebih lengkap dari rumahmu? Yang benar saja, Huang Zitao. Kau harus ikut. Kau harus menemaniku!"_

_Tao menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari situasi buruk tadi, aku akan ikut."_

_Baekhyun bersorak gembira dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, panda!"_

_Tao tidak merespon. Ia berpikir keputusannya akan berubah menjadi ide yang brilian atau sangat buruk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sambil mengecap kopi yang ia buat dan menunggu sang mentari bangun, Tao duduk di balkon villa yang telah disediakan. Ia terbangun akibat tendangan Baekhyun yang menjadi teman sekamarnya selama di villa ini dan tak dapat tertidur kembali, padahal ia yakin masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum saatnya bangun yang telah ditentukan. Tentu ia merasa kesal. Tao tidak tahu Baekhyun dapat berubah menjadi ganas jika sudah tertidur. Ingin sekali Tao memukulnya, tetapi Tao tidak tega melakukannya ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pulas. Dari pada tetap tinggal di kamar dan merasa iri melihat Baekhyun yang nyenyak, lebih baik ia pergi keluar._

"_Hey."_

_Tao menoleh kepada suara yang jelas terdengar olehnya._

"_Hai, Kris." Tao menyapa sang pria yang berada di ambang pintu balkon. Ia menatap gugup gelas kopinya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat ketika Kris berdiri tepat di samping kanannya._

"_Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kris._

"_Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedang membayangkan jika Russell dari film Up ternyata adalah anak dari Presiden Korea Utara. Hal biasa yang sering terlintas dalam pikiranku." jawabnya lalu tersenyum polos. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya menggeleng perlahan._

"_Jika hal itu sering terlintas dalam pikiranmu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kurasa kau butuh bantuan psikiater."_

"_Kau ini cerdas, kau dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa aku sedang memegang gelas." ujar Tao sambil mengangkat gelasnya setara dengan wajah Kris. "Jadi kurasa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."_

"_Baiklah, terima kasih atas jawabanmu, Tuan Sarkasme." balas Kris sekenanya. Tao segera mengernyit dahinya. Bukankah ia barusan juga menggunakan sarkasme?_

"_Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Kris kembali membuka obrolan baru._

_Tao baru akan menjawabnya dengan sarkasme lagi, namun ia terlalu kesal dengan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sebaiknya menceritakannya kepada Kris agar ia merasa lebih lega. "Baekhyun menendangku hingga jatuh dari kasur. Aku berusaha tidur kembali, namun tidak bisa." ucapnya lalu mencibir._

_Kris menahan tawanya sambil memejam matanya. Melihat ekspresi Tao serta mendengar jawabannya merupakan perpaduan yang pas untuk hiburan dirinya, entah apa alasannya. Sedangkan yang sedang ditertawai hanya bisa lebih mencibir dan menatap sinis. Tao memukul lengan Kris cukup keras. "Ini tidak lucu, Kris Wu!" _

_Belum berhenti tertawa, Tao terus mengoceh. "Ini serius. Jika aku jatuh tertidur saat kita sedang berjalan di luar apa yang akan terjadi? Lalu tidak ada yang sadar akan hilangnya aku jadi aku tertinggal sendirian di hutan? Siapa yang akan menolongku? Bagaimana nasib Ko Chun?"_

_Seketika tawa Kris terhenti. "Ko Chun?"_

"_Boneka pandaku di rumah."_

_Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kris menatap Tao aneh sedangkan Tao mengerjap beberapa kali layaknya tidak ada yang ganjil dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

"_Baiklah.." Kris akhirnya dapat memecahkan keheningan tersebut. "Jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku pasti akan mencarimu."_

_Kelopak mata Tao terasa tertarik dari belakang, membuat matanya terbelalak. Seorang Kris Wu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencarinya jika ia hilang di hutan? Apa hari ini adalah Hari Kebalikan? Mimpi apa Tao semalam? Sepertinya Tao akan berterimakasih kepada tendangan jitu Baekhyun._

_Tao tertawa kecil dengan paksa. "Terima kasih, tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan tertidur. Aku sedang minum kopi." Ia kembali menaikkan gelasnya._

"_Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak usah sibuk mencarimu."_

_Baru saja terbang beberapa meter, sudah dibanting keras ke lantai beton. Kalau menurut pepatah yang sedang menjadi tren, 'Sakitnya tuh disini!'. Tao sengaja meminum kopinya guna bisa menyembunyikan senyum pahit di balik gelasnya._

"_Aku tidak sadar kita mengobrol cukup lama dari langit masih gelap hingga matahari sedikit lagi terbit."_

_Ucapan Kris membuat Tao menurunkan gelasnya. Kris benar, langit di atas mereka sedikit terisi oleh cahaya oranye sedangkan warna biru kehitaman masih mendominasi. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa untuk mereka, apalagi mereka jarang bangun sepagi ini dan tinggal di kota. Tiba-tiba Tao teringat sesuatu._

_._

_._

_._

_**Aku pernah menonton sebuah film yang pesannya bilang bahwa jika kamu mencintai seseorang, maka kamu harus mengatakannya begitu momen itu datang.  
>Karena kalau tidak, maka momen itu akan pergi begitu saja dan tidak akan pernah datang kembali.<br>Lalu, kamu akan menyesal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Inilah saatnya, pikir Tao. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua._

"_Kris." panggilnya._

_Orang yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari yang sedang terbit ke orang yang memanggilnya. "Ya? Ada apa?"_

"_Aku—" Tao berhenti. "Aku ingin mengatakan—" Ia kembali berhenti. Entah apa yang membuat bibirnya kaku, tak mampu mengatakan apa yang dimaksudnya. Kris masih setia menungguinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"—_bahwa aku suka—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"—_film yang kau rekomendasikan."_

_Tao mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Bibirnya tak sanggup mengatakannya, hatinya ragu akan perasaan Kris terhadapnya, ia belum siap dengan jawaban Kris._

_Kris menatap Tao cukup lama. Bagaikan ia tahu bahwa itu bukan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Zitao._

"_Benarkah?" jawabnya, pada akhirnya. "Aku senang kau suka film itu. Menurutku pribadi, alur ceritanya menganggumkan."_

_Tao mengangguk cepat. "Menurutku juga begitu." balas Tao, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan ceritanya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat film yang direkomendasikan Kris berjudul apa._

"_Lihatlah, mataharinya sudah terbit sepenuhnya." kata Kris sambil menunjuk. Tao tersenyum getir. Hilanglah kesempatanku, pikirnya._

_Sambil menguap palsu, Tao berkata "Kurasa aku mulai mengantuk, Kris. Aku akan kembali tidur. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya._

_Kris menatap punggung Tao cukup lama hingga menghilang di belokan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengantuk padahal ia baru saja meminum segelas kopi?_

.

.

.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Sehun memegang dadanya erat. Tak jarang ia memukulnya dengan sedang. Sakit rasanya membaca cerita cinta calon resmi pasangan hidupnya begitu mencintai seorang pria selain dirinya. Mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun, Sehun menutup buku harian Tao cukup keras. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Tao dan Kris dan bagaimana kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! Aku balik lagi hehe^^<br>Maaf ya chapter kemarin kurang panjang T_T  
>Ini agak panjangan dari kemarin kan? Semoga kalian suka ya^^<br>Dan mohon maaf kalo ada typo, lagi buru buru._.v  
><strong>

**Thanks To:**

**sukha1312 | junghyema | SooJung-ie | SimbaRella | KrisTaoTao  
>Dandeliona96 | Ko Chen Teung | LVenge | Xyln | Baby Tao Lovers |<br>aldifirdaus63 | JonginDO | princess huang | kim | AulChan12 | peachpetals**

**Last but very not least, mind to give me a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana cinta Tao kepada Kris, Baek. Kumohon jawab aku!" ujar Sehun. Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Sehun merayu—lebih tepatnya menggertak Baekhyun agar mau berbicara tentang cerita Tao dan Kris namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mau bersuara.<p>

"Kau tidak berhak dan tidak seharusnya membaca buku harian Tao." Sedari tadi Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat tersebut. Ia duduk dengan memasang ekspresi datarnya sambil menatap Tao dari luar ruangan, sedangkan Sehun bergerak ke kanan-kiri, berpikir argumen apa yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Aku akan menikahi Tao, jadi aku berhak untuk mengetahui segalanya tentangnya. Sekecil apapun itu." Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya kepadaku? Baca saja buku hariannya, jadikan benda sialan itu sebagai pedomanmu!"

"Tidak segalanya ia tulis di sini." Sehun membuka buku tersebut dan membolak-balikkan halamannya. "Sejak lulus SMA ia mulai jarang menulis. Apa yang terjadi kepada Tao? Kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya!" Suara Sehun meninggi.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk bisu. Memang benar Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tao, tetapi dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak mengetahui tentang kesehatan sahabatnya sendiri apa masih pantas Baekhyun dibilang sering bersama Tao? Tidak, pikir Baekhyun. Ia tidak pantas menyandang sebutan itu. Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah. Andai saja jika aku pernah menanyakan kesehatannya, pikirnya.

Sehun tidak terlihat lebih baik daripada Baekhyun. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah menahan air mata. Ia menatap Tao nanar lewat kaca yang memisahkan ruangan Tao dengan koridor tempat mereka 'berargumen'.

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi kepada Tao? Apa ini semua karena Kris?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendekati Sehun. Sambil menggoyangkan bahun Sehun, ia berkata "Sehun, kumohon berhenti!"

Namun Sehun menggeram pelan, dengan segera ia melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya lalu kembali membaca buku harian tersebut. "_Tiba-tiba aku takut kepada kematian. Aku belum mau mati sebelum aku menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya._ Sampai bertemu Kris maksudnya? Dimana Kris berada sekarang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap lantai ruangan sambil menggigiti kukunya. Sehun berharap Baekhyun dapat menjawab pertanyaannya, meskipun hanya satu. Sehun mencari paragraf yang akan ia bacakan.

"Dengar ini, Baek. Ini Tao tulis di hari pertunangan kami. Pertunangan aku dengannya! _Walaupun Sehun telah menempati ruang di hatiku, tetap ada ruang kosong yang kuberikan untuk Kris. Hari ini tiba-tiba aku merindukannya._ Tao merindukan Kris di hari pertunagan kami, Baekhyun!" Nafas Sehun tidak teratur, ia telah mencapai titik kesabarannya. Baekhyun yang tersentak akibat bentakan Sehun membalas tatapannya.

"Rasanya sakit di dadaku tidak kunjung menghilang semenjak aku membaca buku ini." ucap Sehun lembut.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Kisah cintamu dengan Tao? Lagi pula sudah tahu ada orang lain dalam kisah percintaan Tao, mengapa kau terus membacanya?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. "Itulah mengapa aku berkata tidak seharusnya kau membaca buku itu!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang tersedia. Melihat Tao yang terbaring diam di dalam ditambah dengan fakta bahwa tunangannya masih mencintai orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya menggores hati Sehun. Sehun lalu menopang berat tubuh bagian atasnya kepada lututnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam lima menit terakhir ia berusaha mencari Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah berusaha memaksa Baekhyun agar bercerita tentang kisah yang tidak tertulis di buku harian Zitao. Kedua matanya bergerak cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memindai koridor dan ruangan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Baekhyun di kafetaria. Baekhyun terlihat buruk. Ia sedikit menunduk, matanya merah seperti baru menangis, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." ujar Sehun pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin hidup dalam kebohongan. Bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang dicintai Tao."

"Kau memang satu-satunya, Sehun. Hubungan Tao dengan Kris sudah berakhir sejak lama dan tidak sejauh denganmu."

"Mereka tidak sempat mengungkapkan perasaan mereka." Sehun menatapi buku harian Tao. "Dan aku yakin Tao masih terbayang-bayang dengan Kris."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Memersatukan mereka?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak dijawab olehnya. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan kesembuhan Tao."

"Bagaimana kalau Tao tidak bisa disembuhkan?" Sehun kini memandang Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya sendu. "Bagaimana jika Tao sedang menunggu Kris datang?"

Baekhyun bergerak memeluk Sehun. Ia memerlukan sebuah pelukan agar merasa tenang sedikit. Baekhyun merasakan tangan Sehun balas memeluknya, dan di saat itu ia tahu perasaan Sehun sangat kacau. Mungkin Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati dengan harapan apa yang Sehun katakan bukan kenyataannya. Sementara Sehun diam dengan tatapan kosongnya yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Sehuh memandangi sebuah rumah minimalis di depannya dari dalam mobil. Ia telah mengemudi dari rumah sakit menuju ke tempat ia berada sekarang selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Letak rumahnya berada di pinggiran kota, jadi wajar waktu menempuhnya cukup lama. Sehun bergerak keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju teras rumah tersebut. Di depan pintu, ia berdiri sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya sejenak. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sehun menekan tombol bel sekali dan tak lama bunyi bel klasik yang biasa di rumah-rumah lainnya berbunyi.

Sehun berbalik membelakangi pintu dan mengusap wajahnya panik. Jujur ia merasa belum siap untuk menghadapinya. Namun apa boleh buat, bel sudah berbunyi dan bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar di telinganya. Sehun segera berbalik badan dan menemukan pria yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari wanita yang pernah ia kenal dengan tinggi yang sedikit di bawahnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pria tersebut bertanya. Suaranya sedikit lebih berat dari yang Sehun bayangkan, menilai dari penampilannya. Ini yang namanya Kris? Mengapa ia terlihat sangat... feminim? Namun tak lama mata Sehun menangkap sebuah bayangan bergerak dari dalam ruangan menuju ke arahnya. Pria lain dengan perawakkan yang jauh berbeda serta lebih maskulin dan tinggi yang melebihi pria yang satu—bahkan melebihi dirinya, berdiri di belakang pria yang pertama muncul.

"Siapa, Lu?" pria yang lebih tinggi bersuara.

"Entahlah." pria yang dipanggil 'Lu' menjawab. "Ia belum sempat berkata apa-apa." Mereka berdua saling memandang bingung. Sehun tetap tidak bersuara, masih mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. Namun perlahan, Sehun memberanikan diri.

"Kris, bukan?" ia bertanya kepada pria yang lebih tinggi. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Memangnya seberapa penting kehadiran saya di sana?" Kris bertanya setelah Sehun menjelaskan semua yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Sejujurnya saya juga tidak tahu." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Lalu untuk apa Anda meminta saya untuk datang?"

"Tao terus menulis tentang Anda di buku hariannya. Bahkan di hari pertunangan kami." Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Anda membaca buku hariannya?" ulang Kris tidak percaya. "Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Percayalah, Anda bukan orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya Anda harapkan dengan kehadiran saya?"

Sehun menatap kakinya. "Kesembuhan. Dan juga kebahagiaan." Lalu ia beralih kepada Kris. "Untuk Zitao."

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Ujung matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di belakangnya. Seseorang yang ia percaya, seseorang yang telah terikat dengannya. Luhan, pasangan hidupnya. Luhan menatap Kris tanpa ekspresi sebelum tersenyum kepadanya lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya Luhan secara tidak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?" gumamnya. Kris tentu merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menemui seseorang yang merupakan masa lalu dalam kisah percintaannya sedangkan ia sendiri sudah menikah?

Kris akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan. "Saya tidak berjanji akan datang."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu dan mengerti keadaan Kris saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia memaksa pria yang telah menikah menemui temannya yang masih memiliki perasaan tertentu.

"Saya mengerti." ucap Sehun. "Jika Anda berubah pikiran, tolong segera datang." Sehun mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tertulis alamat rumah sakit tempat Tao berada lalu memberikannya kepada Kris.

"Itu saja yang saya ingin sampaikan. Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit." ucap Sehun lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

Kris segera ikut berdiri. "Biar kupanggilkan Luhan sebentar."

"Tidak perlu." sela Sehun yang sudah berada di luar teras rumah. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan. Maaf karena tidak pamit kepadanya." Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meningggalkan Kris yang masih bimbang dengan pilihan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Luhan memandangi titik-titik air pada kaca jendela kamarnya. Otaknya sibuk menimbang ulang keputusan yang ia telah buat. Kris menerangkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dan meminta izinnya untuk pergi menjenguk Tao. Terus terang, ia sangat bimbang. Kris berkata Tao hanya teman dekatnya sewaktu sekolah, tetapi ketika Kris bercerita tentang Tao, Luhan melihat binar mata Kris lebih terang dari biasanya. Di saat itulah, Luhan tahu bahwa seorang Tao bukan _hanya_ teman dekat Kris. Dan jujur ia sangat takut jika Kris akan berpaling darinya ketika melihat Tao. Namun demikian, Luhan mengesampingkan rasa takutnya dan mengizinkan Kris pergi. Luhan sangat terhanyut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar akan Kris yang memanggil namanya dua kali.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" tanya Kris khawatir. Ia merapikan pakaian-pakaian yang ia siapkan untuk menjenguk Tao.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya masih menghadap ke arah jendela. "Jadi, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak lama. Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya." ucapnya sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas berukuran sedang. Kris tahu Luhan sangat tidak nyaman dengan kepergiannya untuk menjenguk seseorang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan afeksi yang lebih dari teman. Kris melirik Luhan yang terlihat menahan tangisnya dari pantulan kaca jendela.

"Sekali lagi aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak mengizinkanku, Luhan." Kris berulang kali memeringati Luhan bahwa keputusan ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Kris." ucap Luhan pelan. "Tetapi sejujurnya aku takut."

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan cepat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak menuju pasangannya. "Takut apa, Lu?"

Luhan menatap Kris tepat di matanya. "Aku takut jika kau akan berpaling kepadanya." Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. "Aku takut jika kau akan memilih Zitao dan pergi meninggalkanku."

Kris memegang pipi kanan Luhan lembut dan menghapus air mata yang turun. "Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, Luhan."

"Janji?"

Kris mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. Seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk berjanji kepada Luhan, bibirnya diam membeku. Namun Kris tidak begitu terkejut. Jauh di hatinya, ada sesuatu yang ia pegang erat semenjak sekolah dan tidak akan ia lepas. Dan tanpa Kris sadari, ia menghindari tatapan Luhan yang sedang menunggu janjinya.

Luhan tersenyum getir dan air matanya kembali turun. "Sudah kuduga." Luhan menepis tangan Kris pelan yang tadinya berada pada pipinya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menatap buku harian sahabatnya yang tergeletak di bagku tidak jauh darinya. Biasanya Sehun akan membawa buku tersebut bersamanya, tetapi tidak kali ini. Otak dan hatinya terus berdebat, memutuskan apakah ia perlu membaca buku tersebut. Namun tak lama Baekhyun meraih buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Persetan dengan privasi, pikirnya. Toh bukunya sudah dibaca oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun terus membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut, hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Aku lelah dan aku telah sampai dimana aku menoleh dan menyadari aku tidak pernah menemukan apa-apa. Dan bahwa seumur hidupku aku hanya pura-pura bahagia._

Baekhyun termenung. Apa benar bahwa Tao hanya berpura-pura bahagia? Tapi bagaimana dengan hari-hari Tao dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama? Apa tawaan Tao sewaktu itu palsu? Dan terlebih lagi, apa alasannya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikirannya sehabis membaca suatu paragraf pendek tentang sahabatnya.

.

.

.

_Hari pengumuman kelulusan telah tiba. Majalah dinding yang biasanya sangat sepi dan jarang sekali dibaca tiba-tiba sangat ramai dikelilingi siswa-siswi. Riuh sorakan, teriakan, dan canda terus menghiasi suasana sekolah tersebut. Ada yang berteriak sekuat tenaga, ada yang berpelukan, ada juga yang menangis terharu._

_Lalu ada Tao, ia menyoroti deretan nama-nama siswa pada kertas yang tertempel hingga ia menemukan namanya. Kemudian Tao mengangguk puas karena ia dinyatakan lulus. Namun perasaannya biasa saja. Atau lebih tepatnya campur aduk. Ia sedikit senang karena usahanya untuk belajar keras tidak sia-sia. Namun jika hari kelulusan sudah tiba, berarti ia dan Kris..._

_Tao mulai bergerak meninggalkan kerumunan temannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang mengetahui pergerakannya. Baekhyun yang tadinya bersorak-sorai bahagia langsung terdiam begitu ia melihat Tao meninggalkan kerumunan. Tentu ia masih ingat ucapan Tao tentang hari kelulusan. Dan ia yakin itulah alasan Tao berperilaku seperti itu. Rasa senangnya kali ini langsung teredam dengan rasa prihatin kepada sahabatnya._

"_Sial, Huang Zitao, kau itu perusak suasana sekali, sih."_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.."

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil beberapa kali, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia secara tak sadar tertidur di samping Tao. Sambil membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu, Baekhyun merasa tidak pernah mendengar suara yang memanggilnya sebelumnya. Bukan tidak pernah, melainkan sudah lama tidak mendengarnya. Baekhyun menatap pria tersebut kemudian langsung berdiri saking terkejutnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." sapa pria tadi.

"Hai." sapa Baekhyun singkat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kris?"

Kris, pria yang membangunkan Baekhyun tadi, mengernyit bingung.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Tao. Kau tidak pernah ada di dalam hidup Tao." ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Tao. "Sehun tidak bilang begitu. Buku hariannya juga."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Mengapa buku harian sialan itu dijadikan sebagai pedoman kalian?" Tidak ingin mendengar sepatah kata dari Kris, Baekhyun ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun baru sepasang langkah Baekhyun ambil, Kris menahannya.

"Memang benar aku datang karena buku harian itu, Baek, tapi bisakah kau menganggap aku sebagai teman lama yang datang untuk menjenguk Tao?"

Baekhyun melepas tangan Kris dari tangannya cukup keras lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap punggung Baekhyun hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Sudah ia duga Baekhyun tidak akan suka jika mereka bertemu. Namun, apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diubah kembali.

Kris akhirnya fokus kepada Tao yang terbaring. Suara mesin yang terpasang pada tubuhnya mengisi keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Kris belum berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak Baekhyun keluar. Masih terkejut dengan Huang Zitao yang dulu menyukainya terbaring lemah sekarang, sehingga tidak ada kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Tao, ini aku Kris." Ia berhenti. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pipi Tao, dan tak lama mengecupnya pelan dan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang sedang mengamatinya tidak suka dari luar ruangan.

"Tolong jangan marah, Tao, tapi sedari dulu aku ingin sekali mencium pipimu." Kris tertawa kecil. "Memegang tanganmu saja aku tidak berani, apalagi mencium pipimu?" ucapnya sambil memegang erat tangan Tao.

Tak sengaja Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca, melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam tidak suka. Kris mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Pasti Baekhyun melihat perbuatannya tadi. Kris memutuskan untuk segera keluar dan menahan Baekhyun ketika ia hendak pergi.

"Baek, aku tidak—"

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingin menjenguk Tao." sela Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Aku memang hanya ingin menjenguknya, Baekhyun." jawab Kris pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Mencium pipinya? Apa itu sebuah bagian dari menjenguk?!" tanya Baekhyun keras.

Kris menunduk, menatapi kakinya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat mencium pipi Tao. Seakan itu sebuah reflek.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak datang ke sini."

.

.

.

"_Ayolah, Tao, ini bagian dari tradisi. Ini akan menjadi kenagan bagi kita!" Baekhyun bersikeras membujuk Tao untuk bertandatangan di seragamnya. Tao hanya dapat memutar matanya malas dan mengambil spidol yang sedari tadi ditawarkan sahabatnya. Tidak ada gunanya membantah permintaan seorang Byun Baekhyun, selalu saja ada alasan untuk memenuhinya. Setelah selesai bertandatangan, Tao mengembalikan spidolnya._

"_Sekarang giliranku!" Baekhyun segera mencorat-coret seragam Tao ketika ia menemukan bagian kosong. Selagi Baekhyun sibuk 'menghiasi' seragamnya, Tao melihatnya._

"_Baek, boleh kupinjam spidolmu?" tanya Tao masih menatap orang tersebut._

_Tepat setelah ia selesai, Baekhyun segera menyerahkan spidolnya. "Kejar dia, Tao. Jangan sampai kau tidak dapat tanda tangannya."_

_Tao menoleh kepada Baekhyun sebelum ia memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Tao berlari kecil mengejar Kris yang tepat selesai bertandatangan pada seragam temannya._

"_Hey, Kris." panggil Tao. Kris pun menoleh. "Mau tanda tangan?" tawarnya sambil menggoyangkan spidol pada tangannya._

_Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengambil spidol tersebut dari tangannya. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah bagian kosong pada seragam Tao namun tetap tidak menemukannya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat lagi."_

_Tao berbalik membelakangi Kris dan menaikkan kerah seragamnya yang belum terisi. "Selalu ada tempat untukmu, Kris."_

_Kris berdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengisi area yang kosong dengan tanda tangannya. Tao merapihkan kerahnya kembali setelah Kris selesai dan mengembalikan spidolnya._

"_Giliranmu." ucap Kris singkat, membuat Tao sedikit terkejut._

_Tao mengangguk singkat. "Dimana aku boleh tanda tangan?"_

_Kris melirik seragamnya lalu kembali menatap Tao. "Di mana saja yang kau suka."_

_Tao kembali mengangguk dan mulai menorehkan tinta pada seragam Kris di area dadanya. Setelah selesai Tao menatap kakinya gugup. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga menghasilkan situasi yang canggung._

"_Kau ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Kris akhirnya membuka suara._

_Tao menoleh sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan jika ia tinggal sebentar. Lagipula, Baekhyun mempunyai banyak orang yang dapat menemaninya selagi Tao pergi._

_Tao pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kris. Dan ternyata Kris membawanya ke area gudang sekolah yang tidak lagi dipakai. Tao mengetahui letak gedung ini namun ia tidak mau mendekati daerah ini karena suasananya terlalu sepi dan itu membuatnya takut. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak sendirian._

_Kris mendekati tembok yang dipenuhi cat graffiti pudar ulah lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Pinjam spidolmu."_

_Tao mengernyit sebentar kemudian memberi spidolnya. Ia bersumpah kadang Kris tidak sopan sekali. Tidak bertanya apa boleh ia meminjam spidolnya—spidol Baekhyun, maksudnya._

_Kris mulai menulis sesuatu pada tembok tersebut. Apa yang ia tulis membuat Tao merasa menyesal telah mengikuti Kris. Apa maksudnya menulis hal itu?_

_Kris mengembalikan spidol tersebut kepada Tao. "Giliranmu. Kau suka menulis, bukan?" tanyanya. Tao pun menerima spidolnya dan mulai menulis tepat di bawah tulisan Kris._

"_Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang kita tinggalkan di sini." ujar Kris lalu menatap Tao seakan meminta pendapatnya. Lawan bicaranya malah menatap rumput-rumput di sekitar mereka tanpa merespon ucapan Kris._

_Kris menghela nafas pelan. "Ayo." Kris berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Tao memandang sekilas tulisan mereka sekali lagi lalu mulai mengikuti Kris._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kuliah di dalam kota, Kris?" Tao bertanya dengan harapan Kris akan berubah pikiran. Sungguh ia tidak ingin Kris jauh darinya. Meskipun ia dan Kris tidak dalam universitas yang sama, setidaknya mereka masih dalam kota yang sama._

_Kris dan Tao duduk di bangku taman tempat mereka biasa mengobrol sambil memandangi siswa-siswi bergembira merayakan kelulusan._

"_Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kris memandang lurus. "Kita akan memasuki suasana yang baru. Semua akan berubah, Zitao." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao. "Tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan jarak antara aku dan kau."_

_Pupus harapan Tao. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sakit, sedih, kecewa. Tidak ada yang baik dengannya hari ini._

"_Cerita yang terjadi di sekolah ini, biarkan saja tetap di sini."_

_Pikirannya terpaku dengan ucapan Kris barusan. Rasa sakit mendominasi hatinya kali ini. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Kini, Tao hanya menatap awan di atasnya yang terlihat cerah._

"_Hari ini terlalu baik untuk hujan turun." ucap Tao masih menatap awan._

"_Hujan?" ulang Kris memandanginya. "Tapi langit sedang cerah sekarang."_

_Tao, masih mendongak ke arah langit lalu memejam matanya dan membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir melalui pipinya._

"_Hujan telah turun, Kris."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Ber Culosis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Halo^^ balik lagi setelah membiarkan ff ini lumutan T_T<br>Maaf terlalu lama, aku lagi terlibat masalah jadi mengurangi waktu menulis T_T**  
><strong>Anyway, semoga kalian suka chapter ini! Luhan akhirnya muncul muehehe<strong>  
><strong>Ohya dan waktu Kris dan Sehun pake 'Anda', itu karena mereka baru bertemu jadi masih basa-basi gitu ._.<br>Tapi ke depannya akan berubah kok jadi lebih casual.**  
><strong>Ini chapt terpanjang yang aku buat, dan semoga chapter depannya akan sepanjang ini juga ya ._.<br>Udah yah capek. Thanks buat yg membaca ff abal ini, double thanks untuk yg review meski gak aku bales._. dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dan typo  
><strong>

**Last but very not least, mind to give me a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 6-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Berjanjilah padaku. Kita akan selalu bersama."<em>

"_Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"_

"_Berjanjilah, Tao. Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama."_

_Yang ditanya terdiam beberapa saat._

"_Aku janji. Aku janji kita akan selalu bersama."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa kali Sehun terngiang akan percakapannya dengan Tao. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian tersebut. Ia terus melamun hingga tidak sadar ada kehadiran orang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?" suara lembut wanita menghampiri telinga Sehun. Ia menoleh reflek menuju asal suara.

"Mama.." gumamnya. Nyonya Huang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" ulang Nyonya Huang, berjalan mendekatinya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia kembali fokus memandangi Tao.

"Bagaimana jika Mama yang menunggui Zitao di sini, dan kau pulang?"

"Aku tidak keberatan—"

"Sudah berapa hari kau habiskan untuk menjaga Tao? Kau butuh istirahat, Sehun. Biarkan Mama menjaganya satu malam saja, setelah itu kau boleh menjagainya kembali." ucap Nyonya Huang dengan nada khawatir.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia akui badannya terasa remuk setelah beberapa hari tidur di kursi. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun berpamitan dengan Tao.

"Aku pulang dulu, Tao. Aku janji akan berada di sini besok." bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Tao.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa." gumam Nyonya Huang. "Tadi Baekhyun mengirim pesan, bahwa ada teman Tao yang datang menjenguk. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Kris."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia sedikit senang, tidak sangka Kris mau pergi menjenguk Tao. Ia masih yakin dengan kehadiran Kris, Tao akan bangun segera. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ia pasti akan kena marah makhluk cerewet itu karena memberi tahu Kris tentang buku harian Tao. Sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih jauh, Sehun berpamitan kepada Nyonya Huang dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Berhentilah menangisi Kris, Huang Zitao!" seru Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia berusaha menenangkan Tao yang meringkuk di atas ranjang, menangis terisak sambil memeluk seragamnya yang tertandatangani Kris. "Ia diterima di sekolah yang ia inginkan. Seharusnya kau bahagia karena itu."_

"_Aku dengan dia akan berjauhan, Baek." gumam Tao._

"_Lalu ada apa jika kalian berjauhan?" Baekhyun duduk di dekat sahabatnya. "Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih. Dia tidak pernah mengaku kepadamu."_

"_Tapi aku tahu dia juga suka kepadaku!"_

"_Apa buktinya?" Tao tidak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Jika dia suka kepadamu, dia pasti akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hari terakhir kita. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kris pergi tanpa bilang apapun kepadamu. Dan sekarang kau malah menangisinya! Kau idiot atau bodoh?"_

_Isakan Tao makin kencang. Baekhyun mengernyit masam melihat reaksi Tao, mungkin ia menggunakan kata-kata yang salah dalam mengatasi pedihnya kepergian orang yang dicintai temannya._

"_Baiklah, mungkin kata-kataku sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku tidak suka orang yang membuat temanku menangis. Dengan begitu, aku tidak mau melihat kau menangisi Kris lagi." ucap Baekhyun final dan merebut paksa seragam yang dari tadi dipeluk Tao._

_Tao mencibir kesal, namun isakannya mereda sedikit. Dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karenanya. Ia menidurkan diri di samping Tao sebelum berkata lagi._

"_Kau akan melupakan Kris, dan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik darinya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kris meraba furnitur yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berada di depan kafe yang menyimpan kenangan tertentu baginya. Kafe dimana Tao sering berkunjung. Kafe dimana ia mengajari materi ujian yang Tao tidak mengerti. Meja yang ia raba sedikit basah akibat percikan hujan yang turun, meja tersebut letaknya ada di teras kafe.

"Dulu Tao sering sekali pergi ke sini." ujar Kris seakan ada orang lain bersamanya. Yang mana memang benar, di belakangnya berdiri seorang Oh Sehun, menatapi punggung Kris.

"Sampai sekarang juga masih. Ia sering mengajakku ke sini." balas Sehun mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, meraih bangku terdekat dan duduk di atasnya.

Kris mengikuti Sehun dan duduk di seberangnya. "Minuman favoritnya adalah—"

"Jus mangga gulanya sedikit." sela Sehun. Sehun menggaruk leher belakangnya canggung. "Kurasa kita tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang Tao seperti ini, seolah-olah ia sudah tiada."

Kris menatap Sehun. "Tapi dengan kau memintaku untuk datang menjenguk Tao, seakan-akan aku diharapkan untuk mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir sebelum dia meninggal."

Sehun menatap meja kayu tempat tangannya berada. Ia memilih untuk tidak merespon ucapan Kris, karena ia tahu apa yang diucapkannya benar.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah di sini, aku telah menjenguk Tao. Apa ada perubahan terhadapnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Menurutmu, apa keberadaanmu akan membawa perubahan pada Tao?"

"Keberadaanku tidak berguna. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat membantunya saat ini." Kris menjawab suram. Ia benci ketika ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun dan harus bergantung pada takdir. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak takut saat Tao bangun dan melihatku? Berpaling darimu?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Inilah hal kontra dari keberadaan Kris. "Aku mencintainya." jawab Sehun meneteskan air matanya. "Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika Tao bangun."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sehun memilih untuk diam. Menurutnya, ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Ia tidak akan rela jika Tao malah memilih Kris daripada dia. Ia sudah sinting jika ia merelakan Tao untuk Kris setelah usahanya untuk menyembuhkan Tao. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Tao memilih Kris. Sehun akan mendapatkan Tao dan akan bersama Tao hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Suara geledek dan awan mendung mengisi langit di pagi. Kris yang bersukarela menunggui Tao tetap terjaga sambil mendengarkan suara geledek tersebut. Dan tak lama ia mendengar bunyi air jatuh. Awan mendung akhirnya menurunkan hujan rintik-rintik. Kris perlahan bangun dan menatapi jendela yang dihinggapi titik-titik air. Ia tak sanggup melawan pikirannya untuk kembali mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya.

"Zitao," ucapnya pelan. "sekarang sedang gerimis. Dulu kita pernah membayangkan gerimis di sekolah, padahal langit sedang cerah. Apa kau ingat?"

Kris memutar kembali kenangannya bersama Tao. Entah apa yang waktu itu ia pikirkan sehingga ia menuruti ide Tao. Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, ia membayangi air membasahi wajahnya, tangannya, dan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sejuk dan rileks, seakan air tersebut menyuruti penatnya—meskipun ia tahu itu semua hanya khayalan. Kris hanya dapat tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Ia akan melakukannya lagi bersama Tao jika ia diberi kesempatan.

"Tao menulis itu di buku hariannya." Kris menoleh kaget dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tidak mendengar Sehun masuk.

Sehun bergerak mendekati Kris dan menyodorkan buku harian Tao. "Silahkan jika kau mau membacanya." kata Sehun.

Kris menatap buku harian tersebut cukup lama sebelum bersuara kembali. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak berhak membacanya." Tatapannya kembali menuju jendela. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Selama beberapa tahun, setiap gerimis turun aku selalu teringat dengan Tao." ujar Kris masih menatap jendela.

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Kris. Apa Kris mengingat hal kesukaan semua temannya atau hanya Tao saja? Apapun jawabannya Sehun merasa Kris tidak memandang Tao _hanya_ sebagai teman. Ia merasa perasaan pada Tao terhadap Kris juga ada pada Kris terhadap Tao. Entah apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya, tapi dada Sehun terasa sesak setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yang menerangkan perkembangan Tao, Sehun tetap diam. Menurut dokter, Tao tidak menunjukkan adanya perkembangan. Menghela nafasnya kasar, Sehun terduduk di koridor depan ruangan Tao, menatapi kedua kakinya. Ia tidak tahu apa langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat ia perbuat, dan ia membencinya.

Tak lama Sehun mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya. Itu pasti Baekhyun, pikirnya. Ia dapat melihat sepasang kaki di depannya, namun tidak ada suara yang dapat ia dengar. Perlahan ia mendongak, mencari tahu pemilik kedua kaki tersebut. Pria itu membelakanginya, memandang kaca ruangan Tao. Sehun merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh itu. Ia yakin dia adalah Luhan. Tak lama terdengar isakan pelan dari pria tersebut.

Sehun berdiri dan mendekatinya perlahan. Sebelum menyapa Luhan, Sehun melirik kaca di depannya. Terlihat Kris yang tertidur di bangku tepat di samping Tao, menggenggam tangannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Tao. Kris terlihat pulas sekali, terlihat seakan ia merasa nyaman berada bersama Tao. Sehun mengerti benar perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Biar aku bangunkan." gumam Sehun cukup keras untuk didengar Luhan. Belum sempat mengambil langkah, Sehun sudah dihentikan oleh Luhan. Sehun reflek menatap Luhan yang masih memandang lurus dengan matanya yang merah dan terlihat marah.

"Saat kau meminta Kris untuk datang ke sini, apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Luhan, suaranya bergetar.

Sehun menatap kakinya gelisah. "Maaf, waktu itu aku hanya—"

"Hanya memikirkan Tao. Benar, bukan? Kau dan Kris hanya memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya." ujar Luhan dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. "Kalian memikirkannya sehingga lupa dengan perasaanku."

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan Kris pergi dari awal, ia tidak akan berada di sini. Dan kau tidak akan melihatnya seperti ini."

"Aku pikir Kris akan menepati ucapannya, tapi sekarang kurasa Kris tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini." Luhan berhenti mengambil nafas sejenak. "Apa kau bisa mengerti perasaanku, Sehun?" tanyanya menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun menghindari tatapan Luhan dengan menatap Kris melalui kaca. "Tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaanku saat aku mengetahui aku bukan satu-satunya yang dicintai Tao. Dan mungkin aku bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Tao."

"Maksudmu merekalah yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Bukan aku dengan Kris dan bukan kau dengan Tao? Begitu maksudmu?" nada suara Luhan mulai meninggi pada tiap-tiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Aku juga sama sakitnya denganmu, Luhan!"

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan ini semua? Mengapa kau rela menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Mengapa kau rela mengorbankan perasaanmu dan juga perasaanku? Apa itu sepadan dengan hasilnya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan, ia merasa seperti orang brengsek karena telah membuat Luhan sakit hati.

Luhan kembali bersuara akhirnya meskipun terdengar parau. "Terima kasih telah menghancurkan rumah tanggaku, Sehun." Ia berbalik meninggalkan Sehun seraya menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aku merasa ada yang hilang, tanpa tahu apa yang telah kutemukan.**

**Aku merasa telah menemukan, tanpa tahu apa yang kucari.**

**Aku merasa masih mencari, tanpa tahu apa yang telah hilang.**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau terlihat cantik dengan tuksedo itu." Senyum Tao mengembang mendengar suara familiar itu._

"_Halo juga, Sehun." ucap Tao menoleh ke belakang._

"_Temanmu Baekhyun sudah datang." Sehun melangkah mendekati Tao dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Dan kelihatannya ia akan menjadi gila jika tidak segera melihatmu."_

_Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Tao. "Biarkan ia menjadi gila, aku telah dibuat gila olehnya beberapa tahun terakhir."_

_Sehun ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Tao. "Bisakah kita keluar sekarang? Aku ingin semua orang melihat tunanganku yang cantik ini."_

_Tao merasa darahnya memusat pada kedua pipinya. Sambil melepaskan pelukan Sehun, ia terkekeh. "Tunangan." ujarnya lalu pergi mendahului Sehun. Di dalam hatinya, Tao bersyukur bahwa Sehun masih memanggil Tao 'tunangan'._

.

.

.

.

"_Asal kau tahu, Tao, aku senang sekali akan melihatmu menikah dengan Sehun!" ujar Baekhyun ceria lalu menggigit sepotong kue yang diambilnya._

"_Tapi ini baru pertunangan, Baek." Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apapun masih bisa terjadi, bukan?"_

_Baekhyun menatap Tao khawatir. "Kau ragu dengan Sehun?"_

_Yang ditanya menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku ragu dengan diriku sendiri."_

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari raut wajah Sehun semakin suram. Tidak ada perkembangan dengan kondisi Tao. Dan Kris masih tetap berada di rumah sakit. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan, membuat Kris berlama-lama meninggalkannya—apalagi setelah Luhan datang sendirian, hanya melihat pasangannya tidur di pangkuan orang lain. Kris dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di koridor, memerhatikan wajah Tao yang terlihat makin pucat dari hari ke hari.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." gumam Sehun. "Kau harus berbicara kepadanya, Kris. Mungkin setelah itu ini semua akan berakhir." Ia sendiri tidak percaya kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. "Lalu kau bisa pulang."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berdiri, tidak membantah kata-kata Sehun yang seolah hidup Tao sudah di ujung tanduk. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan dan mendekati Tao. Suara mesin yang berdetak kembali menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Duduk di samping Tao, Kris bergumam.

"Kau sangat beruntung mempunyai pasangan seperti Sehun. Dia rela melakukan apapun untukmu." Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan lembut dan menciumnya sekali. "Jadi, simpan saja semua cerita kita seperti tulisanku di dinding belakang sekolah."

Kris menahan air matanya semampunya. "Saat kau bangun, aku ingin hanya Sehun yang kau lihat. Karena hanya dia yang paling pantas ada di sampingmu. Bukan aku, bukan siapapun."

Masih menggenggam tangan Tao, akhirnya air mata yang ia tahan perlahan turun. "Terima kasih, Zitao, atas cintamu yang telah kau beri kepadaku."

Masih ada satu hal yang ingin Kris sampaikan, tetapi rasanya aneh. Dengan posisinya dan posisi Tao, ia merasa tidak berhak mengatakannya. Kris menggeleng perlahan. Sekarang saatnya atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zitao." gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

Sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Kris. Ia menangis menjadi-jadi. Kris begitu menyesal tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung, saat Tao sadar. Beban di dadanya terangkat sedikit setelahnya. Ia pun kembali mencium punggung tangan Tao, kali ini cukup lama. Memberanikan dirinya, Kris membelai surai malam Tao untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia mendekati telinga yang terbaring.

"Aku pergi ya.." Kris membisikkan kalimat tersebut.

Setelah kecupan terakhir di dahi Tao, Kris melangkah menjauhi ranjang Tao. Masih dengan air mata menuruni pipinya, ia menghampiri Sehun dan berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi terburuk Sehun akhirnya terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, Sehun telah mengetahui bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Setelah usaha-usahanya, ini tetap terjadi. Percaya atau tidak, ini sedang terjadi.

Suara mesin-mesin di dalam ruangan berdenging panjang. Tidak menunjukkan suatu grafik. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar dalam hidup Sehun, terutama kepada tunangannya.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya matanya kabur dengan air. Ia hanya dapat melihat sekilas orang-orang berpakaian serba putih berlari kecil keluar masuk ruangan Zitao. Ditambah dengan suara mesin tersebut, ia mengerti betul bahwa itu bukan pertanda baik. Sehun hanya ingin memejamkan matanya, berharap ini semua tidak nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah pertemuan tidak ada yang abadi. –Kris**_

_**Dan seperti pertemuan, perpisahan juga tidak ada yang abadi. –Tao**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya langit begitu menyukai pria bernama Huang Zitao. Pria tersebut begitu menyukai gerimis hingga langit pun menurunkan gerimis di saat pemakamannya diadakan. Keluarga dan teman Zitao berkumpul untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang terakhir. Semua orang berseragam atas-bawah hitam serta payung hitam tanda turut berduka cita.

Nyonya Huang yang sewaktu diberi kabar tentang kepergian anak semata wayangnya menangis paling histeris, hadir dan kini hanya menitikkan air mata didampingi oleh suaminya. Lalu juga ada Baekhyun. Keadaannya kacau. Masih merasa bersalah. Masih berandai-andai di dalam pikirannya. Namun ia sadar bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Semua telah terjadi dan tak dapat diubah kembali. Tepat di sampingnya Sehun berdiri, menatap kosong nisan bertuliskan nama tunangannya. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Bedanya, ia tahu ia telah berusaha semampunya untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Zitao.

Sehun berdiri di bawah pohon, berusaha sedikit menjauh dari orang-orang berkumpul. Yang tak lama dihampiri oleh Kris, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah." ujar Kris. "Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tao."

Sehun memandang lurus tanpa arti yang jelas. Perlahan ia mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kris. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya yang cukup besar, ia menyerahkan buku harian Tao kepada Kris.

"Semua kisah kalian berdua ada di buku ini." Sehun menyodorkan buku tersebut ke arah Kris. "Jadi, kuharap kau mau menyimpannya."

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Haruskah ia menyimpan sebuah buku yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh orang lain, termasuk dirinya? Ya, pikirnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun menyimpan buku yang katanya bercerita tentang dirinya dan Tao. Kris mengambil buku tersebut dan mengusap sampul bukunya lembut. Tepat ketika upacara selesai, satu per satu orang meninggalkan makam Tao. Dan Sehun kembali mendekatinya. Berlutut, ia mengusap nisan tersebut pelan. Terasa licin di tangannya, akibat air hujan.

_Sehun._

Air matanya kembali turun, meskipun tidak terlihat siapapun. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih tidak percaya Tao pergi meninggalkannya.

_Sehun._

Ia begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai masih mendengar suaranya memanggil namanya. Sehun pun tertawa kecil. Ia pasti sudah gila.

_Sehun!_

Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah suara Tao sungguhan. Seakan Tao berada tidak jauh darinya, memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya cepat dan seketika semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku biarkan mataku beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan di sini. Sekujur badanku rasanya kaku, terasa tidak pernah digerakkan selama berhari-hari. Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kiriku. Tak berhasil. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Lembut, halus, nyaman. Sepasang tangan lain menggenggam tanganku. Aku mencoba fokus pada wajah orang di sampingku. Sampai aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku.

Dia tertidur pulas. Hembusan nafasnya dapat kurasakan pada lenganku yang ia sentuh. Aku pun tak dapat melawan rasa ingin membangunkannya.

"Hey," Aku berdeham kecil, menghilangkan suara parau ini. "Panda, bangunlah." Dengan menggerak-gerakkan tanganku, kulihat ia mengernyit dan tak lama membuka matanya perlahan.

Menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap pelan kedua matanya, ia memandangku kaget. Pandangan kagetnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, yaitu entah kapan. "Sehun.." gumamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tao." ucapku.

Dan itulah yang kucari. Senyumnya. Betapa rindunya aku dengan senyum itu. Dari telinga yang satu sampai ke telinga yang lainnya. Senyum bahagianya Tao. "Selamat pagi juga, Sehun." balasnya lalu terkekeh. "Aku sebaiknya memanggil suster agar ia tahu kau sudah sadar."

Ah, aku bahkan tidak menyadari dimana aku berada. Kehadiran Tao terlalu mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihat sebuah infus menancap pada punggung tangan kananku. Juga pakaian serba putih yang dipakai hampir semua orang yang melewati ruangan aku berada yang dapat kulihat melalui jendela. Yup, aku pasti berada di rumah sakit.

Tetapi memangnya ada apa denganku? Apa aku terkena penyakit atau virus mematikan? Mengapa rasanya aku seperti tertidur berhari-hari? Dan juga mengapa ada kilasan-kilasan aneh di pikiranku ini? Seperti pemakaman Tao? Tidak, itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Buktinya Tao masih ada di sampingku, setia menungguiku.

Tao baru saja bangkit dari kursinya dan kemudian seorang suster datang. Ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku dan berkata, "Ternyata kau sudah bangun, Sehun."

Tanpa membalasnya, aku hanya tersenyum balik kepadanya. Suster tersebut mengecek infusku, tensi darahku, dan berbagai prosedur kedokteran yang tidak aku mengerti. Tao duduk diam di kursinya, tetap tersenyum kepadaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa janggal. Sejak suster ini masuk, tak pernah aku melihat dia memandang Tao ataupun menyapanya, seakan Tao tidak berada di sini. Namun aku singkirkan prasangka burukku. Mungkin suster ini terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya, jadi ia sedang menghemat energi.

"Kurasa kau akan dilepaskan besok. Kau masih harus mendapatkan perawatan." ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Tao kembali tersenyum dan pikiranku terfokus hanya kepadanya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi kepadaku, Tao?"

"Kau jatuh sakit. Dan aku berada di sini dari pertama kali kau dirawat sampai sekarang." Tao menyentuh pipi kiriku lembut. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sehun."

Tenang rasanya merasakan kembali sentuhan Tao dan tahu bahwa ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang ada pada pipiku. "Aku baik-baik saja, panda."

Senyumnya kembali mengembang dan aku pun tidak dapat melawan rasa senang dalam diriku. Meskipun tidak dengan deskripsi yang jelas tentang apa yang terjadi kepadaku, melihat Tao kembali sudah cukup untukku. Karena kita akan selalu bersama. Karena Tao adalah segalanya bagiku.

Tao adalah segalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Apa ini termasuk update kilat? (dibandingkan update2 kemarin ._. )<br>Nih endingnya HunTao nih beda dari filmnya kan iya kan?! XD  
>Mungkin aku akan post 1 chapter lagi, sebagai ending sebenarnya dari ff abal ini. Namanya epilog, ya? Ya, pokoknya itu.<br>Tapi tergantung readers sih, mau diakhiri di sini tidak masalah, 1 chapter lagi juga tidak masalah.  
><strong>

**Baru sadar aku lupa tulis nama reviewers(?) chapter 4 -,- mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya. Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah review, yang silent reader juga makasih banyak rela ngabisin waktu baca ff ini. Yang favorite/follow juga makasih ah pokoknya BIG THANKS buat yang udah mendukung aku, rela nge-PM aku (poke sukha1312) dan juga mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan apapun atau alurnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Aku post ff ini karena iseng, eh malah jadi begini(?) **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**naomitao | Dandeliona96 | sukha1312 | NagiNaginee | Aiko Michishige | LVenge | jettaome  
>Ko Chen Teung | AulChan12 | aldifiradus63 | ang always | JonginDO | peachpetals | Kimmie | junghyema<strong>

**.**

**Jadi, bilang di kotak review, ya? ^_^**


	7. Epilog

**Cast : Huang Zitao | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Lu Han**

**Rating : T**

**Genres : Angst, Drama, AU**

**Pairings : KrisTao | HunTao | KrisHan**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Sebuah remake dari film FIRST LOVE (2006) yang dibintangi BCL.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

* * *

><p>Dipandu oleh seorang suster, aku paksakan kakiku untuk tetap melangkah. Letak ruangannya terletak agak jauh di dalam dan jalannya pun berbelok-belok. Aku mencoba menghapal urutan belokannya, tetapi ruangan-ruangan di sepanjang lorong yang kulalui menggangguku. Aku tidak menyangka tempat ini begitu mengerikan. Mereka semua, orang-orang yang di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Aku terus berdoa sepanjang jalan, semoga keadaan dia tidak seburuk mereka.<p>

Aku tidak tahu jelas alasannya dapat dirawat di rumah sakit _ini_. Tapi aku tahu pasti ada hubungannya dengan _dia_. Aku mungkin belum pernah merasakan cinta, tapi aku tidak buta. Selama ini aku dapat melihat rasa cinta yang berlebihan kepada_nya_.

Sang suster berhenti di depan pintu nomor 279 lalu berbalik menghadapku yang berada di belakangnya. "Ini dia ruangannya, Tuan Byun." ujarnya. "Jika Anda ingin berbicara, silahkan menggunakan interkom yang tersedia." Dia menunjuk interkom tersebut tepat di sebelah kaca ruangan.

Setelah mengangguk mengerti, aku mencoba mengatur nafasku agar merasa sedikit tenang. Tetapi rasanya aku tidak puas bila hanya dapat melihatnya dari luar melalui kaca. Aku ingin melihatnya, bertemu, dan mengobrol langsung.

"Mungkin ini melanggar peraturan kalian, tapi bolehkah aku masuk? Aku datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk melihatnya dari luar."

Raut wajah si suster terlihat ragu. "Saya bisa saja mengizinkan Anda masuk, tetapi saya khawatir dengan reaksinya. Kami harus menyuntikkan bius karena perilaku agresifnya semakin sulit diatasi dan baru dua hari yang lalu ia bangun. Saya takut jika kehadiran Anda memicu keagresifannya kembali dan malah menyerang Anda."

Separah itukah keadaannya sekarang? "Aku tidak peduli jika dia menyerangku. Aku harus melihatnya langsung."

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan Anda." balasnya sambil mengangguk. "Tetapi jika dia mencoba mendekati Anda tiba-tiba, saya tidak dapat menanggung resiko dan akan mengeluarkan Anda dari ruangan."

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan." Aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

Sang suster memasukkan beberapa kata sandi pada mesin di dekat pintu dan memutar kenop pintu. Ia masuk mendahuluiku dan aku mengikutinya.

Aku tidak percaya seseorang dapat tinggal di dalam ruangan ini. Penerangannya minim dan berbau tidak sedap. Temboknya dipenuhi coret-coretan tidak jelas. Ada beberapa area tembok yang ditempeli foto-foto. Foto-foto mereka. Melihatnya membuatku sesak dan ingin menangis.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menjengukmu, Sehun."

Perhatianku terlalu teralihkan sehingga aku lupa tujuan awalku ada di ruangan ini. Sehun. Aku ingin melihatnya. Dan sekarang ia berada di depanku. Duduk di lantai dengan satu ditekuk dan yang lain diluruskan. Satu lengannya ditaruh di atas lututnya. Sekilas dia terlihat normal dan santai, seperti Sehun yang dulu.

Namun wajahnya berbeda dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Rambutnya memanjang, kantung matanya menghitam, dan janggut tumbuh di dagunya. Mungkin ini sedikit kejam, tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti pengemis. Satu-satunya yang terlihat bersih adalah pakaian putihnya yang merupakan ciri khas rumah sakit.

Dia menoleh pelan ke arahku dan menatapku kosong. Aku ingin sekali bersuara, menyapanya meskipun dia tidak membalas. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku hanya dapat mengatupkan mulutku seperti orang bisu. Dan dia masih menatapiku. Apa dia lupa denganku? Apa orang-orang ini menghapus ingatannya? Semakin lama Sehun menatapku, semakin banyak keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku.

"Baekhyun.." Puji Tuhan akhirnya dia bersuara. Suaranya lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

"Halo, Sehun." Aku mencoba untuk tenang. "Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku dan akan menyerangku." Aku terkekeh renyah. Kurasa dengan sedikit lelucon, aku dapat menenangkan diri. Hingga suster yang berdiri di sampingku menggeleng perlahan. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan kata 'serang'. Langkah bagus, Baekhyun.

Namun aku bersumpah aku melihat sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibirnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat melupakan sahabat Tao?"

Aku tidak melawan rasa untuk tersenyum pahit. Sudah kuduga ia akan menyebut namanya.

"Jadi, kau datang untuk mengatakan kapan kami akan menikah, bukan?"

"Tunggu." Aku mengorek kedua telingaku. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatku salah dengar. "Bisa ulangi apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kapan kami akan menikah?"

"Kami? Siapa kami?"

"Aku. Aku dan Tao."

Aku biarkan mulutku ini terbuka lebar. Apa dia baru saja...

Sebelum aku dapat berbicara lebih lanjut, suster menarikku ke pojok ruangan dan berbicara sepelan mungkin. "Sehun terus berhalusinasi bahwa seseorang bernama Tao atau Zitao ada bersamanya. Ia terus bertanya kapan mereka akan menikah."

Jadi itu alasan Sehun dibawa ke rumah sakit _ini_. Secinta itukah dia dengan Tao sehingga ia belum merelakannya pergi?

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat aku berdiri sebelumnya. Apa yang akan kukatakan? Apa aku harus berkata jujur bahwa Tao sudah meninggal dan membuat Sehun marah atau malah mengikuti kegilaannya dan membuat ia senang?

"Sehun," Aku mendesah pelan. "Tao sudah meninggal."

Ia tertawa kecil. Jujur, aku sedikit takut mendengarnya. "Kau masih lucu seperti dulu, Baek." Raut wajahnya kembali datar. "Sungguh, kapan kami akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Tao tidak lagi bersama kita, Hun."

"Jangan gila, Baekhyun. Lalu siapa yang setiap hari bersamaku? Setiap hari Tao datang menjengukku!" Nada suara Sehun semakin mengeras. Dia menyebutku gila? Ironis sekali.

Melihat Sehun berbicara seperti itu, si suster memegang tanganku, bersiap menarikku keluar. Aku menatapnya lembut, tanda aku baik-baik saja. "Kau menghadiri pemakamannya. Aku juga berada di sana. Dan Kris juga."

Tatapan Sehun melembut ketika mendengar nama Kris. Tak lama kudengar ia menggumamkan namanya beberapa kali. "Jadi, itu semua benar terjadi? Itu semua bukan sekedar mimpi buruk?"

"Aku tidak mengerti betul maksudmu, tapi jika yang kau maksud kematian Tao," Aku menarik nafas sejenak. Aku masih belum dapat menyatakan bahwa sahabatku sudah mati dengan mudahnya. "maka iya, semuanya telah terjadi."

Sehun menunduk perlahan. Badannya naik turun tidak teratur. Dan kemudian aku mendengar suatu isakan darinya. Aku menghela nafasku kasar. Aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama kembali, namun apa yang harus kulakukan? Sehun tidak bisa tinggal di sini selamanya. Seseorang harus mencekokinya kebenaran.

"Berhenti berhalusinasi bahwa Tao itu masih hidup. Relakan dia, Sehun. Dan kau bisa keluar dari sini." kataku setelah melihat Sehun sedikit tenang.

Ia kembali menatapku seperti tadi dengan wajah datar, namun kali ini matanya terlihat merah. Dia menatapiku lebih lama dari pertama kali kita bertemu, namun aku tidak merasa takut. Dia terlihat rapuh dengan mata itu. Aku tahu Sehun pasti sedang menerima kenyataan perlahan.

Aku merasa lega mengetahui Sehun mau mendengarkanku. Aku rasa ini sebuah kemajuan, meskipun sedikit. Lalu kulihat Sehun tersenyum miring kepadaku. Dan detik berikutnya, aku tidak dapat bernafas. Sesuatu menghalangiku untuk bernafas. Mataku tidak dapat melihat jelas saking paniknya. Namun aku dapat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar erat di leherku. Dan juga sekilas pakaian putih bersih.

Selanjutnya yang aku ingat, aku berada di sebuah ruangan bersama suster yang tadi menemaniku. Aku tidur di sebuah ranjang dan dia berada di samping kananku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Tuan Byun." ucap suster tersebut lega.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Entah mengapa suaraku menjadi sedikit parau. Aku juga merasakan sakit di leher.

Sebelum menjawab, ia menghelas nafas. "Sehun mencekikmu tadi."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan menyakitiku padahal aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Namun aku juga tidak terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Aku rasa Sehun bukan lagi yang seperti dulu. Ia merasa paling benar dan tidak boleh ada yang menentangnya.

"Ia terus berkata bahwa kau seorang pembohong, bahwa kau hanya tidak ingin melihat dia dan Tao bersama dan bahagia."

Aku mendengus pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya? Dia sudah gila. Oh Sehun sudah tidak waras. Aku tahu dia sudah gila dari dulu, bukan sejak Tao meninggal.

Aku mungkin belum pernah merasakan cinta, tapi aku tidak buta. Selama ini aku dapat melihat rasa cinta yang berlebihan Sehun kepada Tao. Apapun akan ia lakukan dan harus sempurna untuk Tao. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar dia dan Tao dapat terus bersama dan bahagia. Tidak dalam arti yang baik.

Aku tahu rasa cinta Sehun kepada Tao telah berubah menjadi obsesi. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku dapat melihatnya jelas meski aku dan Sehun tidak akrab. Dan dari pertemuanku tadi, jelas sekali bahwa rasa obsesi itu yang dan akan terus memerangkap Sehun dalam rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

Tergeletak lemah di ranjang, pria bernama Oh Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali—terima kasih berkat obat penenang yang diberikan suster. Hanya matanya yang aktif saat ini, memandangi sebuah foto di telapak tangannya. Dua orang pria yang saling merangkul, satu berkulit putih—Sehun, dan satu lagi berkulit lebih gelap darinya dengan kantung mata hitam. Cukup lama ia menatap foto tersebut dan tak lama kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tao, kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyanya pada foto tadi. "Kita sudah berjanji satu sama lain untuk selalu bersama."

.

.

"Maka dari itu, kita akan bersama. Selamanya."

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai! Sesuai sama harapan kalian ngga? Entah kenapa pengen akhirnya kayak gini ._.<strong>

**Semoga epilognya cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian, kalo ngga maaf ya T_T tanya aja kalo mau ._.**

**Thanks buat yang udah baca :D Double thanks buat yg udah review^^ Dan juga mohon maaf buat yang merasa kecewa dengan alurnya atau kalimat2nya sampe bikin ngga mood review. Gue juga gak mau ngikutin persis filmnya. Jadi gue minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, ya. Gue akan berusaha lebih baik di ff lain yg mendatang.**

**Overall, semoga kalian suka :)**


End file.
